The Sanguine Moon
by Foenixfyre
Summary: *Complete* Several years after Galaxia's defeat, all is perfect for the Senshi. Or is it? A new enemy has arrived on Earth, and it seems to be focused on Usagi...
1. A New Enemy

Well, this is a story I wrote for my own site about 2 years ago.  I'm fond of it, although it's not quite as good as my more recent literary efforts.  In any case, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:  Sailor Moon never was, is not, and never will be mine.  I'm just borrowing her.

    "Oh, Usagi!  You look gorgeous!"  Her small audience clapped as Usagi twirled in front of the mirror.  Her gown, a deep rose halter-top shot with silver, whirled up around her legs.  She had taken her silvery-blond hair down from its customary odangos, and it flew out around her like a shimmering cloak.

    Usagi turned to face the nine young women watching her.  "Thanks so much for helping me tonight, guys.  I think . . . I think tonight's gonna be special.."

    Mina's eyes twinkled.  "Think he's going to pop the question?"

    "I think so.  I hope so . . . oh, I don't know!  We've been together for eight years now."  Usagi's eyes turned dreamy as she thought about the wonderful times she'd spent with her Mamuchan.  

    "Well," Lita threw her arm around Usagi's waist, "that only leaves one problem!  Which one of us gets to be Maid of Honor?"

    "Thanks, Lita.  I think I'll explode if he doesn't ask me soon."

    "Now, Usa-chan, you can't cry.  You'll mess up those cosmetics that I worked so hard on!"

    The doorbell of her apartment interrupted Usagi's retort.

    "Usako?"  How she loved that voice.  It was so deep, so warm.  She couldn't hear it enough.

    "Go on, girl!  Don't keep him waiting!"  Lita gave her an excited shove toward the door.

    Usagi took a deep breath, smoothed the front of her gown, and opened the door.  Mamoru stared at her from behind a dozen white roses.

    She is the most beautiful woman in the universe was all Mamoru could think.  His Usako had grown up in the past six years.  Her sweet facial features had matured, as had the rest of her body; high, pointed breasts curved into a waist he could span with his hands, and her long slender legs were the envy of every woman he knew.  Along with the physical changes, Usagi had begun to abandon her childish behaviors.  She had surprised everyone, including herself, by receiving a scholarship to Tokyo University, where she was majoring in International Relations, of all things.  Setsuna had remarked occasionally that Usagi was beginning to act more and more like NeoQueen Serenity.  Mamoru himself had finished medical school and was making a name for himself in his chosen field.  And after tonight . . . they'd be together . . .

    "Mamuchan?  Is something wrong?"  Usagi's nervous voice broke through his reverie.  He realized that he'd stood there, staring at her, for several minutes.

    "Of course not, odangos-at- wait, where are your odangos?"

    Usagi blushed.  "I wanted to look more grown-up tonight."

    "You look beautiful."  He handed her the roses. "Are you ready to go?"

    "Thank you, Mamuchan.  I'll just put these up."  She walked into the kitchen for a vase, only to find her friends all hiding behind the door.  Rei, Chibi-Usa, and Lita all gave her thumbs up; the others just grinned.  She grinned back, handed the roses to Amy, and hurried back out into the living room.

    Once the front door closed, Rei turned to Mirichu.  "All right, Miri-chan.  You've been smirking like the Cheshire Cat all evening.  Do you know something we don't?"

    "Well . . ."

    "What?!"

    "Miri . . ."

    "Tell us!"

    "Keeping secrets from us, love?"  Haruka grinned down at the teal-haired beauty.  The others looked as  though they'd jump her if she didn't spill her news.

    "I'm not supposed to tell, but Mamushan, looking very embarrassed and full of himself, asked me today if I thought his Usako would prefer moonlight or candlelight, and he showed me a very lovely little ring . . ."

 * * *

    "The Sanguine Moon is approaching.  Energy must be gathered."  Four figures crouched in a dark room somewhere over Tokyo.  The initial speaker had a low, rough voice, and he hid his features beneath a green cape.

    "The Master is coming."

    "The Master needs a body."

    The fourth figure waved a clawed hand over a clouded crystal orb.  It cleared, revealing an image of a young woman with flowing silver-blond hair.  "This one possesses the power of the cosmos.  Through her, our Master will enter this dimension.  Until that time, no woman is safe from us.  Now go.  Viper," the first speaker straightened, "send one of your constructs to plant the Master's venom.  Asp," the second speaker crawled forward, "See about her companions.  If one or more can be taken, they would be a valuable asset."  As Viper and Asp disappeared, the speaker turned back to his contemplation of the young woman.  "She is exactly what I seek."

 * * *

    Usagi cuddled next to Mamoru as their carriage slowly wound its way through the city streets.  Dinner had been perfect.  She had almost expected him to ask her during dessert, but maybe he'd thought moonlight would be more romantic . . . The carriage driver had initially begun his spiel, but gave up when he saw how enraptured his two passengers were with each other.  Usagi tilted her head up to gaze into Mamoru's deep blue eyes.  "I love you, Mamuchan."

    "I love you, too."  Mamoru was becoming more and more nervous.  Should he really ask her?  He loved and wanted her more then life itself, but . . . she wasn't even out of college yet.  The little box was burning a hole in his pocket.  "Usako, we've known each other for eight years, not including our past lives.  I've had a lot of trouble with destiny's pushing us together.  I would have rathered that we came to love each other naturally, but . . ."  Her face was so lovely, kissed by the soft moonlight.  Now was the perfect time.  "Usagi Tsukino, would . . . "

    "Yes?"

    "Usako, would you . . . could you . . ."  he reached into his pocket, and-

    And nearby, someone screamed in terror.

    Usagi and Mamoru turned as one.  It had been years since their last battle, but the instincts of the two warriors had not diminished in the slightest.

    "It's coming from over there!"

    "Let's go!"  The poor carriage driver stared in amazement as his passengers sprang from the moving vehicle.  A fleeting thought caught Mamoru's mind; he was glad he had thought to pay for everything beforehand.  "Transform, Usako!"

    "Right!  Moon Eternal Makeup!"  As his beloved was caught up in the swirling lights of her transformation, Mamoru closed his eyes and called upon his power.  He donned his mask and pulled a rose from his cape just as Sailor Moon touched the earth.  Together, they ran toward the source of trouble.  So much for his carefully planned romantic evening.

    Near the center of the park, a woman lay upon the ground.  Over her, a youma crouched, his eyes glowing with an unnatural yellow light.  When he saw Sailor Moon, he dropped his prey and pounced toward her.  

    "Sailor Moon, look out!"  

    "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  Moon's staff appeared in her hand; she aimed it toward the approaching beast.  The blast caught him head on.  However, his momentum kept him speeding at her.  Before she could dive out of his way, he had sunk his teeth into her shoulder.  Sailor Moon screamed in pain as his weight threw her to the ground.  His head lifted; the light was fading rapidly from his eyes.  His mouth opened.  "You . . . cannot win.  The Sanguine Moon is . . . approaching, and you will . . . join us soon, . . . princess."  The youma's body went limp, and dark cloud washed from his fangs, sinking into the wound on her neck.

    "Usako!"  Tuxedo Kamen pulled the creature off Sailor Moon.  "Did he- oh, no!"  He picked her up and started running.  "Just hold on!  I'm taking you home!"  If he said anything else, Sailor Moon didn't hear him as she sank into darkness.

 * * *

    Hotaru looked up from her anatomy book as Setsuna placed a tea cup at her elbow.  "Thank you.  That smells wonderful."

    Setsuna leaned up against her ward's desk.  "Take a break.  You've been studying so hard."  Hotaru had followed in Ami and Mamoru's footsteps and was studying medicine.  It only made sense, given her healing powers.

    "I want to make you and the others proud of me-"  Hotaru broke off as her vision clouded and a strange hissing filled her ears.  For a moment, a horrifying image of a poisonous snake flashed through her mind, and her brain felt as though it had been turned inside out.  But before she could even cry out, it was gone!  In shock, Hotaru turned to look at Setsuna.  The older woman pressed a palm to her forehead, and her cheeks were ashy.  "Setsuna, did you-"

    The phone rang.  A second later, Mirichu dashed into the room.  "Hotaru!  Usagi's in trouble!" 

 * * *

    "No!"  Usagi screamed herself into awareness.  "Wha . . . Mamuchan?"  Yes, he was there, smiling in worried relief.  And Hotaru, her eyes still glowing with her healing powers.  "The youma!  Did he . . ." There was something she needed to remember, something he'd said.  And her dream . . . but the images, which had been so vivid a moment before, were fading rapidly, leaving her with a feeling of loss.

    "He's dead, Usagi."  Hotaru wiped the blood from her hand with a rag.  Blood!  Usagi's hand flew to her neck.  The bite had disappeared.  "But that was really close."

    "Thank you, Hotaru."

    "Mamushan!  Let us in!  We want to see her!"  Mina peeked her head through the door.  "Usagi, are you alright?"  Before Mamoru could move to block the door, all of the senshi filed into Usagi's bedroom, their faces filled with identical expressions of relief.  Chibi-Usa threw her arms around her future mother and started crying.

    "Chibi!  Guys, I'm okay, really."  She looked at Hotaru.  "Aren't I?"

    "You should be.  But," Hotaru glared in mock-sternness at the others, "she needs her rest.  Now say goodnight and get out of here!"  It required several hugs and kisses to push Usagi's friends from the room.  "Good night, Usagi."  Hotaru gripped Mamoru's arm and said quietly, "I need to talk to you once she's asleep."  Mamoru nodded, and she left the room.

    "Mamuchan?"  He turned and sat on the side of her bed, stroking her hand silently.  "I'm sorry tonight had to end like this, I really am.  It was so beautiful."  A faint smile grew on his face.  "Was that woman okay?"  When Mamoru nodded, she continued. She just had to know.  "Before the attack . . . what did you want to ask me?"

    Mamoru thought about the little box in his pocket.  "It can wait, my Usako.  You need to sleep."  He ignored the trace of hurt in her eyes and softly kissed her lips.  "Good night, love."

    "Night."  She settled into her bed as he tucked the covers around her and walked out.

    Mamoru closed the door behind him and drew the jewelry box from his coat.  Diamonds sparkled against platinum as he stared at the little ring.  Usako had such tiny fingers.

    "Mamushan- oh!"  Hotaru halted.  "Can . . . can I see it?  We all thought you'd ask her tonight.  I'm sorry."

    He shook his head, not wanting to discuss it, and returned the box to its hiding place.  He'd waited so long, but he could wait a little longer.  "What did you need to tell me?"

    Hotaru glanced at the closed door.  "I've never seen a wound like that before.  It wasn't just a simple gash; it was filled with a strange darkness that I've never encountered, and I'm not sure I healed it all.  Keep an eye on her, okay?  I need to know if she starts acting strangely."

    He nodded.  "I'm staying here tonight.  We need to hold a meeting tomorrow. I don't think this was an isolated incident."

    "A new enemy?  But Setsuna said-"

    I know, but the time stream is not a single line, remember?  It could have altered."

    "I'll talk to Setsuna when I get home.  Until tomorrow?"  The slender girl bowed and turned, then stopped.  "Mamoru, did you have any strange visions this evening?"  At his puzzled negative, she shrugged it off and left the apartment, leaving Mamoru alone to worry over her words.

 * * *


	2. Shadow of a Viper

    "Did the construct succeed?"

    "Of course.  But. . ."  

    "Yes?"

    "Are you aware that the girl is the warrior princess of legend?"

    "Yes.  Think of what power she will bring to the Master."

    "But, when she changes, will we be able to control her?"

    "Are you defying me, Viper?"

    Silence reigned.  "No, Lord Daemon.  The woman has been infected, and will soon begin to change."

    "I am pleased.  Until the Sanguine Moon is upon us, you shall gather energy for me.

    "Yes, Lord Daemon."

    "Now go."

 * * *

    "Usako, are you sure you're alright?"

    "Yes!  Come on, we'll be late."  The two were heading over to Rei's temple for the Senshi's meeting.     Usagi felt very sore and stiff, but was in too big a hurry to let that slow her down; she'd worked too hard in the past years to lose her reputation for lateness and clumsiness.

    "You need to eat."  Mamoru had no intention of letting her go.  "Here."  He handed her a plate.

    "I'm not hungry."  In fact, the smell of eggs and toast made her slightly nauseous.  "If I have to, I'll jump out my window and fly to the temple!  Now let's go!"  Her love conceded the point with a frustrated sigh and grabbed his keys.

    They were, of course, the last ones to reach the temple, but for once Rei didn't scold Usagi.  There were more important things to discuss.

    "It was a vampire.  I'm sure of it."  Mamoru pulled Usagi closer to him as the other girls gasped.

    "I don't see what else it could have been," agreed Hotaru.  "Mamushan said it had been drinking the woman's blood when they found it, and the bite marks on Usagi were like a snake's fangs.  Mamoru's checked at the hospitals, and there have been several reports of bodies found drained with similar bites."

    "But why now?"  Mirichu laid her hand upon Haruka's shoulder.  They turned to look at her.  "We haven't had any trouble for years.  Why would vampires attack now?"

    "The Sanguine Moon . . ."  Everyone stared in shock at Usagi, whose glassy blue eyes contrasted frighteningly against chalky white skin.

    "Usagi?  Usa-chan, what's wrong?  What do you mean?"  Rei shook her friend, frightened by the distance in her eyes.

    " . . . mean?"  The fog lifted from Usagi's mind.  "What did you say?"  Why were her friends staring at her like that?  "Did I say something?"  Her voice rose in panic.

    "No sweat, Moonface."  Haruka took her hand with a warning glance at the others.  "Muffin-head here was just spacing out.  Tell you what," she drew Usagi to her feet, "Let's get some ice-cream.  These guys can do without us for a while."  Glancing again at the other senshi, she and Mirichu dragged Usagi over to her motorbike and were soon gone.

    "What just happened?"  Chibi-Usa stared at the remaining group.  "And what's a Sanguine Moon?"

    "A true Sanguine Moon occurs once every millennium."  Luna jumped up from Ami's lap.  "According to legend, it's the one time vampires can't touch a woman's blood; it will poison them."

    Mina shook her head.  "But how would Usagi know that?"  Hotaru looked meaningfully at Mamoru.

    Rei stood up.  "I don't know, but it might have something to do with the fight yesterday.  Let's keep an eye on Usagi, 'kay?"

     "Just a thought," Setsuna interjected, " but when's the next Sanguine Moon?"

    Ami typed it into the laptop she always carried, and looked up with an unreadable expression on her face.  "Two weeks from yesterday."

 * * *

    Haruka pulled up next to the ice-cream parlor.  "Here we go!  One double scoop sundae coming right up!"  She removed Usagi's helmet and looked at her critically; the little blond, who took affront at the fact that she would never be as tall as Haruka, still looked a little shocky.  "Come on, Moonface."  

    Once the three young women were ensconced in a booth, Mirichu leaned toward her friend.  "So, tell me about last night.  Not the fight, I want to hear about the date!  Did he-"  At that point, Haruka kicked her under the table.  Breaking off in surprise, Mirichu followed her love's eyes to Usagi's bare ring finger.  "Oh, no!  Don't tell me that youma screwed everything up?"  Usagi's eyes filled with tears.  "I'm sorry!  Please don't cry!  Um, look! Our ice cream!"

 * * *

    "Viper."

    "Your orders, Lord Daemon?"  Viper emerged from the shadows of the room and glanced at the orb.  The princess was chatting with two of her companions.  From Asp's mental images, Viper identified them as Sailors Uranus and Neptune, two of the Outer Senshi.

    "I think it's time for another construct.  The princess is distracted, and the other two Senshi have no idea how powerful the constructs are. Take them."

    "As you wish, Lord Daemon."

 * * *

    "Usagi, aren't you going to eat that?"  Haruka had done something she never had before; she'd spent the past half hour chatting about inconsequential things with Mirichu, trying to bring back Usagi's usual cheerful smile.

    "I'm not really hungry."  Usagi was pushing the cherries around in her melting sundae.

    "Not hungry?"  Mirichu glanced over her friend's head at Haruka; Haruka gave a little shrug of confusion and helplessness.  "But-"

    "And would everyone stop that?  There's nothing wrong with me, so you can stop whispering and looking at each other behind my back!"  Haruka was put aback by the tone in Usagi's voice.  Not even in her worst fights with Rei or Chibi-Usa had Usagi sounded so angry and unlike herself.

    "How did you-"  Haruka broke off as an evil force registered in the back of her mind.  "Usagi!  Mirichu!  There's a youma nearby.  Come on!"  She dragged the other two out through the back of the parlor.

    Gripping their talismans, the three young women transformed into Sailor Senshi.  Uranus finished first and watched Usagi.  What were those black lights swirling around her?  She blinked as Mirichu touched down beside her, and the lights disappeared.  Must have been my imagination.  "This way, guys!"

    The youma crouched over the body of a young shop attendant.  When the Senshi appeared, she raised her head and screamed at them, her fangs dripping with blood.

    Uranus didn't waste any time.  "Space Sword Blaster!"  The youma leapt out of the way.  "Damn!  She's too fast!  Moonface, blast her!"

    "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  Again, the monster dodged.  Ignoring Sailor Moon, she threw a dark ball of energy at Uranus, hitting her squarely in the chest.  She giggled, a horrible, high-pitched keen, and threw another one.  

    Neptune screamed as Uranus was thrown back against the alley wall.  "No!  Submarine Reflection!"  The youma ducked, and lashed out at her.  Neptune's mirror crashed against a nearby garbage bin, and she soon followed, a trail of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.  Smiling, the youma advanced upon Uranus, her claws raised.  Where was Sailor Moon?

    "Silence Wall!"  Out of nowhere, a shimmering wall of pure energy came between the two combatants.  "Uranus, are you alright?"  Looking up, Uranus located the source of the voice; Saturn and the rest of the Senshi perched overhead.

    "Mars Flame Sniper!"

    "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

    The powerful, glowing chain wrapped around Mar's arrow as it sped toward the youma's heart.  With a shriek, the vampire was soon consumed by the fire, and, as quickly as it had begun, the fight was over.

    "Uranus, Neptune, where's Sailor Moon?"  Tuxedo Kamen leapt down to Uranus's side, glancing around for the other young woman.  

    "Don't know.  She- oomph!"  Uranus transformed back into Haruka, and winced as bruises screamed.  "She was with us, she transformed, and her attack didn't work.  After that, I lost track of her.  I was a little busy," she snapped as Tuxedo's mouth tightened.

    "Guys?"  Usagi appeared at the entrance of the alleyway.  "Is it dead?"

    "Are you okay?"  Saturn and Mercury crossed to her side.

    "I guess that shot took more out of me then I thought.  I just collapsed!"  Usagi's gaze traveled to Haruka and Mirichu.  "I'm so sorry for leaving everything to you!  Were you hurt?"

    Haruka shrugged it off and climbed to her feet.  "Nothing a little rest won't cure.  Did you guys finish your meeting?"

    "Later."  Pluto helped Mirichu to her feet and handed her the mirror.  "Let's get you two cleaned up." 

    "Not so fast."  The Senshi whirled around toward the entranceway.  Five or so feet above the ground, there floated a figure swathed in a huge, green cape.

    Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of Usagi.  "Who are you?  What do you want?"

    "How typically pathetic."  The figure raised his hand and a beam of dark energy shot towards the Senshi.  A cruel chuckle emerged from his cowl as they scattered.  "I'm known as Viper, and I think you've come to know my constructs well."  He gestured at the remains of the youma.

    "Why?"  Usagi moved from behind Tuxedo Kamen.  When he tried to restrain her, she brushed his hand aside and stalked toward Viper.  "What do you want with us?  You can't win; we've beaten everyone else who's tried to hurt us and our planet, so what makes you different?"  The rest of the Senshi tensed, ready to move to their leader's defense.

    Strangely enough, Viper made no move to attack her.  "Sailor Moon, you have no idea what you're in for.  We know everything about you and your friends.  And you haven't much time left-" He broke off and tilted his head, as if listening to some private instruction.  "We'll be seeing each other very soon, Mistress.  Until then-" he bowed deeply to Usagi, and vanished.

    "Usagi?"  When the blond didn't respond, Haruka stepped forward and gently touched her shoulder.     "Moon face, wake up."

    "Wha-?  Oh, sorry.  I spaced for a sec."  Usagi shook her head to clear it, and Haruka stepped back to avoid being hit in the face by flying hair.  "I'm really tired, guys.  I'll catch you later, okay?  I'm going home."  Without another word, she turned and left the alley, leaving ten very confused friends behind her.

    "What did he mean when he called Usagi 'Mistress'?"  With a swirl of pink lights, ChibiMoon reverted to Chibi-Usa; the rest followed her example.

    "Could it have something to do with that bite she received last night?"  Mina asked.  "You've got to admit, Usagi's been acting weirdly since Mamushan brought her home."

    "I don't know."  Setsuna looked troubled.  "What worries me more right now is that Viper claimed they knew 'everything.'  One of our greatest weapons has always been that our enemies don't know what we're capable of.  And how-"

    Hotaru broke in.  "Did anyone else have some sort of odd vision or dream last night?"

    The group turned to look at her.  "Define 'vision'." instructed Rei, slowly.

    "I heard this hissing, and my eyes clouded over.  Then I saw a snake, and my head pounded.  It was similar to a hangover, and it came and went in a instant."

    "And when have you experienced a hangover, young lady?"  Mirichu shook her head.  I did have a very odd dream last night.  I was being chased by a gigantic serpent."

    Slowly, the entire group revealed similar occurrences.

    "Well," Ami said, "He did call himself 'Viper," and I suppose you could relate vampires to snakes.  Maybe these guys have some sort of mind reader?"

    "This is bad."  Lita chewed her lip.  "They could know our plans before we do.  What are we gonna do?"

    They looked at each other helplessly.

* * *


	3. Trial by Fire

    Usagi closed and locked the door to her apartment, and sighed as she leaned back against it.  What is happening to me?  I couldn't fight that youma; I lied to the others about fainting.  When I saw it, I . . . I just had to get away.  Something in that thing called out to me.  And Viper . . . I know him, somehow.  Ugh.  I'm so tired.  Maybe things will make sense over those brownies Chibi baked.  She propelled herself in the direction of the kitchen.  The vase of white roses laughed at her from their place on the kitchen table.  "Why?" she asked for the millionth time.  The brownies sat on a covered plate on the counter.  Usually, Usagi would have dived in with a soft drink to wash them down; this time, the sweet smell of chocolate and nuts seemed repugnant.

    "What is wrong with me?!"  The threatening despair became suddenly too much to control, and with a scream, she sent the dish flying across the room.  A dish of dried rose petals followed in short order.  Waves of rage washed over Usagi, filling her vision with red and drowning any sort of rationality.  Uttering shrieks of anger, she threw whatever came to hand.  Suddenly, the sent of roses filled her nostrils, pulling Usagi up short.  "Huh?"  Looking up, she saw that she held the roses Mamuchan had given her last night.      What am I doing?  With trembling hands, she replaced the vase before she dropped it and sank to the ground.  The far wall of her tidy kitchen was covered in chocolate and broken dishes.  Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.  "What am I doing?"

    Usagi couldn't deal with the mess right now.  Dragging herself to her feet, she stumbled into the shower, leaving her clothes where they fell.  The soothing hot water eventually broke down her last reserves, and she just leaned against the wall and sobbed.  I don't know what came over me.  And I snapped at Haruka and Mirichu before that attack . . . What's happening to me?  "Everything was so wonderful before last night.  How do these monsters always pick the perfect time to ruin my life?"  She turned off the water and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around herself.  Crossing to the mirror, she peered at her image.  I need sleep, that's all.  I'm so pale, and those shadows under my eyes. . .  She bent to pick up her brush, but something caught her eye.  Last night, there had been no trace of the bite marks.  But now. . . Two dark dots stood in stark relief against Usagi's white skin.  No.  Hotaru healed me.  She shook her head.  I'm hallucinating now.  Sleep is definitely a good idea.  Ignoring the wet, tangled hair that she'd have to brush out in the morning, Usagi dropped onto her bed and sank into dreams.

 * * *

    Rei slid the door of the temple closed and knelt before the sacred fire.  It's been too long since I meditated to the flames.  Maybe I can gain some sort of insight into this mess.  It's been three days since the attack behind the ice-cream parlor.  Usagi's been acting very oddly.  We need some sort of clue to go on.  Holding her hands in the first position, she began murmuring the chants that had become so familiar to her. . .

    Two hours later, Rei wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed.  All the sacred fire had shown her was Usagi.  "What's your involvement, Odango Atama?  How do you always end up in trouble?"  Her voice was tinged partly with frustration, and partly  . . . with guilt.  Because Usagi always did manage to become the victim of attacking evil forces.  And . . . it was Mars' fault.  Hers and the other scouts.  "We're supposed to protect you, but we never seem to do a very good job," Rei said reluctantly.  "I'd hoped, after our last fight, that we could all just have a regular life, with school, and boys, and-"

    "So give up, Mars.  Let us have her."  Rei spun around to face Viper, who smirked at her from a dark corner of the temple.

    "You!  How did you get in here?!  You . . . you can't!"  It was true.  The temple should have been warded against all forces of evil.

    Viper raised an eyebrow.  "Could have fooled me."  Without another word, he held out his hand, and shot a ball of black energy at her.

    "Shit!"  Rei dove out of the way, and came up holding her amulet.  "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  Within seconds, Mars stood facing her enemy.

    "Silly little girl.  You're too late to save your princess, so why not save yourself a great deal of pain and trouble?  Let us have the princess, and," despite the raging fire at her back, Mars felt ice run down her spine at the look in Viper's yellow eyes, "join us."

    A heavy lassitude fell over Mars; she couldn't so much as shake her head in denial.  Suddenly, it seemed like too much trouble.  She felt so heavy.  Would it really be so bad to just give up?  To leave all of the  fighting and all of the pain behind?  Maybe, if she joined them, she could have some sort of normal life once the vampires took over.

    The tall, caped demon approached his prey and delicately moved her heavy black mane away from her neck.  "That's right.  Just one little bite, and-"

    "Hold it right there!"  With a snarl, Viper whirled.  Seven figures stood in the doorway.  "Mars, get away from him!"

    Venus' voice came to Mars as if through gel; it was hard to hear, and even harder to respond.  Mars opened her mouth, but could made no noise.  Yes, that's right!  Venus, guys.  Help me, please.  I don't want to leave you.  To leave this world.  I love my life too much!

    "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  As Jupiter's attack lashed out at Viper, he flew toward the roof and disappeared.  Released from his grip, Mars found that she could move again, and she dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.  Instantly, the rest of her teammates were around her, lending their support.  All, but . . . oh, no.

    "Where's Sailor Moon?"

    The other senshi looked at each other uneasily.  Pluto finally answered her.  "We don't know, Mars.  Not even I could sense her anywhere." 

    "Guys, from what Viper said before you got here, she's in real trouble."

 * * *

    "Viper, you've failed me.  Again."

    "Lord, I-"

    The figure held out one clawed hand.  "Twice I have sent you after individual senshi.  Twice you have returned empty-handed.  Are you so useless to me?"

    "I have never failed you before this, Lord.  Give me one more chance, and I shall prove myself."

    "Very well."  The lord glanced into the glowing orb, which continued to reflect the princess's image.  "The change is beginning to her body.  Perhaps, if you are not too incompetent, you can do something to hurry the change to her mind?"

    Viper bowed, and pulled his hood up to hide the anger in his eyes.  "As you command."  He vanished.

 * * *

    The sun struggled through the velvet green of the trees as Usagi lay in the middle of her favorite park.  It was difficult to think of the horrible things that had happened when in a peaceful place like this.  The grass was warm, and the air smelled of sunshine and flowers.  Mamochan would love-

    At that thought, Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head.  I can't go near Mamochan or any of the others until I figure out what's happening to me.  I . . . I don't want them to be hurt.

    The sudden changes of temperament had occurred more and more in the past few days.  Sometimes she became incredibly depressed, others incredibly wired, but mostly, she lost all control and became horribly enraged.  Last night, I actually punched a hole in my bedroom wall.  If someone had been around, the hole could have been through him or her.  Oh, god, what if it had been Chibi?  Or Hotaru?  The others are big and strong enough to have fended me off -I think- but those two are still so small . . .  

    *Maybe they'd be better off without you.*

    Usagi sat up and whirled around.  Who was that?  Her stomach rumbled, and her head spun.  To add to her problems, she hadn't been able to eat in days.  There was no one within yards of her.  Not up in the tree, certainly.  Damn.  If one of the guys was playing a joke on her, it sure wasn't funny.  At a sudden crack, Usagi looked down to see that she'd snapped the walking stick she'd brought with her.  I've got to calm down.

    *You know, you only cause them trouble.  Half the time, they don't even want you around.*

    There it was again!  This time, Usagi stood up and searched the surrounding bushes and trees, trying to find where her tormentor was hiding.  Nothing.

    *After all, why would anyone want a bumbling crybaby for a protector?*

    "Leave me alone!"

    *You know I'm right.  You know they'd be much better off if you just left.*

    "Stop it!"

    "Stop what?"

    Usagi whirled around once again. This time, Mamoru was the speaker; he had come up behind her while she was searching the bushes.

    "Oh!  Um . . . nothing.  I was . . . just . . . talking to . . . myself!  Heh heh."   For a moment, Mamoru raised his right eyebrow, and she was afraid he'd keep pressing her.  "So!  Have you and the other Senshi found anything useful?"

    The eyebrow went higher.  "Yeah, you wouldn't know, would you?  You haven't been to a meeting in three days."

    "I've been-"

    He cut her off brutally.  "You also missed Viper's attack on Rei today."

    *You see?  You're useless.*

    Usagi felt the blood leaving her face.  "Rei! Oh, no!  Is she-"

    "She's fine."  *No thanks to you.*  "Why didn't you answer your communicator?"

    "I . . . " She couldn't tell him that she couldn't wear her communicator anymore.  I can't risk failing them in the middle of battle.

    "Tell me!"

    "I . . . can't."  Anger began to rise in Usagi's mind; she fought it, hopelessly.  Why wouldn't he just accept her answer?

    "Usagi, I want to know what's wrong!  Damn it-" Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and shook her gently.  "Why won't you trust-"

    And the rage broke through.  "Damn it, Mamoru, get off my back!"  Usagi pushed her love away, and he rocked back on his heels.  What am I doing?  Mamochan . . . No!  He doesn't trust me!  None of them do!  She stopped trying to control her temper, and flailed out.  

    SMACK!!

    Usagi froze, and Mamoru stumbled back, hand to his cheek.  Slowly, he lowered his hand; Usagi stared in horrified fascination at the angry red mark.  Underneath his eye, blood seeped from a small cut; she must have gashed him with her nails.  "Mamochan . . ."  *See?*  You . . . you're right.  I'm a monster!

    Mamoru slowly met her eyes.  "Usako?"

    At the beloved nickname, Usagi turned and ran away, as fast as she could.  A Monster!

    "Usako, what's happened to you?"  A tear glistened in the corner of Mamoru's eye.

 * * *


	4. The Darkness Revealed

    Usagi slammed her bedroom door shut and threw herself upon the bed, sobbing.  How could I do that?  How could I hurt the one man I love more then any other in the universe?  I'm so sorry , Mamochan.  She sat up and glanced tearfully out the window.  Clouds failed to hide the brightness of the moon; it was nearly full, and its serene beauty mocked her.

    Among her university courses, Usagi had included severly astronomy classes, wishing to learn more about her future kingdom.  Of course, she had most enjoyed learning about the moon, her original home.  Leaning against the window sill, she soon found Mare Serenitatis.  That's where the crown city was located.  Then, it wasn't an empty crater; the area was filled with beautiful buildings and gardens.  I remember all of my past life, and the memories I treasure most are those that involve our outings into the city and its country side.  We were so carefree.  Endymion would put me up on his horse, and we'd outride all of the others.

    Tonight, the moon drew her more then usual.  It calls to me, urging me to forget my responcibilities, to simply run wild.

    "Why don't you?"  That voice!  It's the same that called to me in the park!  "Of course, Princess.  Do you not recognize me by now?  I'm hurt."  Viper appeared, floating outside her window.  

    "You!"  Usagi scrambled back on her hands and clutched at her crystal.  "Moon-"

    Viper's smirk darkened. "Oh, I don't think so.  In fact, I believe it's time for you to discover just how unworthy you now are of being the eternally pure Moon Warrior."  He held out one hand, palm out, and a dark force grabbed Usagi.

    "Ahhh!"  Screams were all she was capable of as horrible pains shot through her body.  The rage she had earlier fought so hard to control rose up, overpowering her, as did the hunger that she could not assage.  Hunger . . .  The single thought usurped all of her being.  I hunger . . .

    Viper smiled.  "Yes, I know.  And I know just what will help you."

    No, please!  Senshi!  Mamochan!  Usagi struggled against the darkness which threatened to overwhelm her.  Holding out her hand, open palm facing her strange enemy, she fired a single shot of energy.  Instead of its usual clear purity, this energy was tinged with anger and pain.  Still, it achieved its purpose, Viper was struck in the chest and thrown to his knees.

    "You are very strong.  That is good, but it will not save you, Princess.  Just wait; by the time your past kingdom turns the color of human blood, you will belong to us."  And he disappeared, leaving Usagi to curl into a ball on her bed and cry.

 * * *

    Mirichu poured hot tea into the cups held by Mina and Lita as they sat in the front room of her apartment.  "How's Rei?"

    "Tired."  Mina unabashedly stirred several cubes of sugar into her cup.  "After Viper left, she insisted upon returning to the sacred fire.  She still couldn't see anything, though."

    "And Usagi?"

    Lita shook her head.  "Mamoru's still out looking.  He said he'd bring her here.  If he finds her, that is."

    Haruka glanced at her lover.  "Have you tried your mirror?  It's more attuned to the Senshi then Rei's fire is.  Maybe you'll have more luck."

    Surprise dawned on Mirichu's face.  "I didn't even think about it.  I lent it to Chibi again, since she's studying Seeing.  I'll call her right now."  So saying, she hurried from the room.

    Mina peered around the room.  Pictures of the Senshi together filled frames everywhere.  Especially pictures of Hotaru, first as a baby and then as the young woman she now was.  Sometimes I feel sorry for Hotaru.  She's never had a real childhood.  Lita's voice interrupted her train of thought.

    "What about Setsuna?  She was so sure that the battle with Galaxia was our last."

    Haruka shook her head.  "Pluto's watching the Time Gateway as we speak.  She's very confused; as far as I know, there's still no sign as to what's going on."

    Mirichu came back in.  "Chibi should be here in about ten minutes.  I got her on her cell phone."

    Silence ruled as they waited for the youngest Senshi.

    When she arrived, Chibi-Usa didn't bother to knock; like the dwellings of the other Senshi, this was her home and those awaiting her were family.  "I have it, Mirichu.  Thanks for lending it to me."

    Mirichu smiled her gracious smile as Chibi handed her the delicate silver mirror.  "Well, let's see what it has for me."  She held the beautifully wrought handle in her right hand and passed her left over the blank face.  As always, she held her knowledge of the Sanguine Moon and the new enemies foremost in her mind, but tried not to guess at answers she desired.

    An image of Usagi rose before her, but this was not the Usagi she knew and loved.  A blood-red Moon was at her back, and the pure aura that had always surrounded her friend was now an unrelieved black.  Usagi's big, blue eyes were, instead, cats' eyes, and small white fangs flashed in the corners of her mouth.  The rest of the Senshi sprawled on the ground at her feet; Mirichu could not tell whether they were uncouncious, or . . . dead.

    Mirichu closed her eyes and dismissed the mirror's magic, then looked up at the others watching her.  "My friends, Usagi is the key to this thing, and she is in very deep trouble.  We need to keep a very close eye on her.  Get hold of Mamoru and fill him in.  He needs to find her, and soon."

 * * *

    "Viper, you have disappointed me."

    Viper grovelled on his knees before his leader.  "My Lord, please.  I did not expect-"

    "You did not think.  You were unprepared, and weak.  This is the last time I will accept such blundering.  Draco."  He turned his attention to the last and most powerful of his three minions.  "You will do as I order, and carry out the corruption of our Chosen One?"

    Draco stepped forward.  His entire being was swathed in the black of shadows; no one had ever seen his face and lived to tell the tale.  "Your wish, Lord Daimon.  Have I permission to possess the knowledge and power of this unworthy one?"  He glanced down at Viper.  At his Lord's nod, Draco knealt and placed a hand on his victem's head.  Viper screamed once, and was still.

    Draco's cruel laughter filled the darkness as he faded from sight.

 * * *

    Mamoru turned off his cellphone and stared blankly into the night sky.  Mirichu had just informed him of her vision, increasing his worry over Usagi.  He had decided not to tell the others about what had transpired in the park that afternoon, but it only reenforced the knowledge that something was wrong.  He had searched all over Tokyo for her as Chiba Mamoru; now, as night fell, it was time to try as Tuxedo Kamen.  He pulled a rose from mid air and leapt onto the nearest roof, intending to begin his search from there.

    Suddenly, a familiar tugging pain echoed through the back of his skull.  Usako!  He closed his eyes, confident of their bond, and dashed off toward his beloved, wherever she was.

    When the tugging stopped, he opened his eyes-

    And kicked himself.  He was standing on the balcony outside of Usagi's apartment.  Earlier that afternoon, Mamoru had rung the bell and shouted Usagi's name; when she hadn't answered, he'd assumed that she wasn't there and continued on his search.  "Usako?"  He banged on the window; the shades were drawn, so he couldn't see inside.  This time, he wasn't leaving until he talked to Usako.

    Abruptly, a graceful figure threw open the balcony door and leapt out into the night.  Usako??  Mamoru grabbed her arm, but she snarled and pushed him aside.  "Usako, it's me.  Wait!"  When she did not respond, he grasped at her once again.  Thinking only of his love and worry, he was not prepared to block the blow she sent into his chest; never in years had anyone hit him so hard.

    "Usa . . . ko . . ." Mamoru wheezed her name as he lost consciousness.

 * * *

    Usagi tossed and turned, unable even in sleep to escape the shadows haunting her.  Here, surrounded by darkness, the hunger Viper had awakened was even stronger.  In her nightmare, Usagi decided to assage her cravings.  Food wasn't enough; what she needed was energy.  The pure energy she had always fought to protect.  The energy youmas stole from human beings.  In her mind's eye, Usagi sent her dream self out onto the roofs of Tokyo.  

    *That's right.  Feed your hunger.  Why should you care about these mortals?  They're nothing but sheep.*  A new voice filled her mind; it was similar to Viper's, but even darker, even crueler and stronger.  In her sleep, Usagi laughed in agreement.

    Tokyo's nightlife was filled with men and women of all ages.  From clubs and restaurants to secluded little parks, life shined like glowsticks to Usagi's eyes.

    There.  A couple lay immersed in each other under a beautiful willow tree.  Exhausted by their obvious recent physical activities, the two slept with their arms wrapped around each other.  Perfect; the area is quite private.  No one will see me or hear any screams.  Usagi silently touched down not ten feet behind her targets.

    *Do you not feel jealous?  This couple shares levels of trust and intimacy that your Mamochan refuses to give you.  They are so happy together.  Why should they have what you cannot?  Only a touch will drain their energy and destroy them.  Go ahead; indulge yourself.*

    Usagi felt the mentioned jealousy and accompanying rage rising inside of her, fueling the greedy hunger.  I hate them, and I hate that they can have such a relationship, that they can take comfort in each others' body.  It took only one strong leap to bring Usagi next to the unwary victems.

    *All you need to do is touch them; that will allow you to absorb their vital energy.*

    Usagi held one trembling hand over the man's head.  One touch would end his life.  Another would kill the young woman. . .

 * * *

    "Mamoru!  Wake up!  What happened?!"  Mamoru opened blurry eyes and found Sailors Uranus, Saturn, and Venus staring down at him with concern evident on their faces.

    "Usako?  Where is she?"  He allowed the three to help him up, and rubbed the back of his aching head; a large lump throbbed its existance.

    "We don't know.  After Mirichu's vision, we came looking for both of you."  Venus grabbed his face and pulled it toward her.  Her eyes were bereft of their usual glee, frightening Mamoru more then anything she could have said.  "The window was open, Usagi was gone, and you were lying unconscious in the alley."

    "I . . ." it was hard to think past the ache of his head.  "She was here, but . . . she pushed me backwards . . . and left."  A memory of Usagi's eyes flashed through his mind; they were completely vacant of awareness.  "She's in trouble.  I've got to find her!"

    Saturn looked up from her wrist-com. "The others are on their way.  We'll meet at Tokyo Tower, then split up and continue searching the city in pairs.  Come on."  And the group rushed to meet their friends, leaving Usagi's apartment unobserved.

 * * *

    An orgasmic rush flowed through Usagi's veins as the woman's life force filled her.  What a dream this is!  I've never felt anything like it!  The man's energy had been strong, permeated with thoughts of ambition and passion.  The woman's, however, was very different; Usagi gloried in the delicate dreams that filled her mind, of marriage, children, a life with her beloved.  A life she'll never have, now.

    Usagi was suddenly overcome by a wave of lassitude.  Just a moment of rest, then I can see what else this strange, wonderful dream I'm in has to offer.  She closed her eyes . . .

    And opened them, but a moment later, to find herself secure in her bedroom.  What an odd dream.  To think that I could do anything so horrible . . .  Usagi shook her head a little to dismiss the disturbing memories.  Love is such a beautiful, precious thing; I could never hate anyone for being lucky enough to have it.  And I'm satisfied with what I share with Mamochan.  A much different thought struck her.  Curious; I don't feel hungry for the first time in days.

    Looking down, Usagi realized with horror that she was draped over her open balcony window, and her feet were damp with dew and covered with mud.  Bits of flower from a nearbye park clung to the hems of her pants.  But it was a dream!  It couldn't have been real, right?  What is happening? . . .

 * * *

    Pluto sighed and gestured, and the latest scene faded from her view.  So much time spent before the Door of Time, and she still had nothing to show for it.  Up till now, she had used the vampires and Rei and Mirichu's visions to guide her search, but to no avail.  The vampires obviously had some method of shielding themselves from her power.

    The others really didn't understand.  They all thought that she could cast a spell, and see their timeline laid out clearly before her.  It wasn't that simple.  There were so many possibilities in the future.  A single word, or a tree hit by lightning, could create a whole new line of possible outcomes.  Pluto had to search each one, looking for some clue of what was going on, what might come next.

    "Usagi," she whispered, and cast the Door open once again.  This was not the best way to find anything; her little friend had so many distant futures.  Pluto watched scenes of Neo-Queen Serenity: different weddings, most, but not all, to Mamoru, her possible children, and her different deaths.  Those were the most painful to watch; Pluto would have to return later and discover the cause of each line, then go about preventing them.  Always so exhausting, but necessary to keep Usagi alive.  

    There were others, little everyday scenes with her friends and family  Pluto smiled as she sat for hours, unconscious of the time spent, watching her friend's joys and sorrows, and-

    There.  "STOP!"  The Door grasped upon one image and held it, freezing it so that Pluto might study it further.  This image was of a very near future, possibly even of that night.  Usagi knelt by a young girl, one hand over her forehead, and one over her chest.  Energy was being pulled by force from the innocent victim and being absorbed by Usagi.

    "Oh, Usa, no."  Tears fell unheeded down over Pluto's cheeks.  Finally, she knew what was happening.  She recognized that particular energy transferance.  She realized where the vampires were coming from.   And she knew what Usagi was becoming.

    Pluto turned resolutely.  No matter how painful the ordeal, she needed to alert the other Senshi.  They needed to stop Usagi before she changed anymore.

    "And just where do you think you're going, little timekeeper?"

    Pluto gasped and whirled.  Before her, there stood a tall figure.   She could make out no more then that, for the . . . man, she assumed from the voice, was covered in darkness.  "How did you come here?  No one may enter the Gates of Time-"

    The man laughed.  "Do you really think your pathetic little spells can hold us?  Fool.  I'm afraid I really can't you share your discovery with your teammates.  Our queen is nearly ready, and The Master will not be stopped now.  Goodbye."

    He held out a single hand, and whispered a single word.  What it was, Pluto would never remember; she was too busy fighting the strands of shadow that wrapped around her body and pulled her down.

 * * *


	5. Bloody Moon

    "Sailor Moon!"

    "Right!  Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  If any of the Senshi noticed that Moon's attack was tinged with black, they were too weary to comment.  As the latest vampire went up in flames, Moon dropped to her knees.  "Dusted." she gasped.

    There were five days left until the Sanguine Moon, and vampires ran rampant through the dark alleyways of Tokyo.  It had been one week since the night Usagi had leapt out into the night.  When she had regained her nerves upon reawakening, she called the others on her wrist comm.  Within minutes, everyone had converged upon her apartment.  Usagi was horrified to discover that, wrapped inside her dream, she had knocked Mamoru unconscious.  Still, she had insisted it was a case of sleep . . . flying, and that she'd done it before.  Suspicious, both Saturn and Mercury ran diagnostic analyses on her, but found nothing.  They had to accept her explanation.

    "Well, that's it, guys."  Moon mumbled, afraid to open her mouth too wide.  "I've got a major craving for brownies.  See ya later!"  With that, Sailor Moon rushed away before anyone could protest.  She was shortly back at her apartment.

    I hate lying to them like this, but what can I do?  I know that, if I told everyone the truth, they'd hate me, even try to kill me.  Even Mamoru couldn't forgive what I've done.  Peering into her bathroom mirror, Usagi powered down.  Sailor Moon's choker concealed the black, vicious-looking bite mark on her neck.  Usagi's makeup colored her skin from its current pallor to a more natural tan.  Unfortunately, nothing could hide the two glistening white fangs that had replaced her incisors.  I can't even use the Transformation Pen, because they'd feel the energy and want to know why I've used it!

    I'm a monster.  My outside has started to match my inside; what's worse, there's no point for some of it!  I don't drink blood like the other vampire youmas; I drain energy.  

    The phone rang.  "Usako?  Are you all right?"  

    "Ma . . . Mamochan!  Of course I'm all right. . .  Why do you ask?"  Usagi refused to look at her reflection.

    "We're all worried about you, Usako.  You've locked yourself away in your home, you never talk to us, not even to me!  And-"

    "I'm fine."  Usagi stalled, trying to think of an excuse.  "These vampires are so strong; the fights take a lot out of me, so I'm just eating and sleeping!  Actually, you just woke me up!  Heh, you know me. . ."

 An awkward silence reigned.

    "Oh.  I'm sorry for bothering you, Usako.  Would . . .you like me to come over?"  On his end of the line, Mamoru fingered the little ring that was always on his person now.  "I love you."

    Tears threatened to fall.  "I . . . bye, Mamochan.  I'll see you later," and she hung up.  Would you still love me if you knew what I've become?  I doubt it.  

    Mamoru stared at the cell phone in his hand, then turned his gaze to the windows above him.  Usagi's curtains were all drawn; he imagined that no light would be able to gain entry.  Again, that was very unlike his Usako; she loved light of all kinds, unless it meant waking up.

    "Well?"  Lita came up behind him.  "Will she talk to you?"

 Mamoru shook his head.  "I don't know how to get through to her!  The only time we ever see her now is as Sailor Moon."

    Rei pushed through the rest of the group.  "Well, I for one am sick of it!  Usagi's at the middle of all this, and we've got to figure out how!  Come on; I've got an idea. . . "

 * * *

    Usagi clenched her hands and resolutely turned away from the window.  I'm so hungry . . . No!  I won't take any more lives.  Not as long as I control my body.  But therein lay the problem; at night, she lost control.  I've even tried tying myself up, handcuffing myself and putting the key out of reach  . . . nothing works.  That voice calls to me.  Once I've  . . . fed, I can usually resist him for a night or two, but then I become too hungry to deny these hideous urges.  And now . . . it's been three days since I last fed.  Nothing else fills me, not brownies, ice cream . . . anything.

    A wave of dizziness rolled over her, forcing Usagi to her knees.  It would be so easy to give in to the blackness, but then the dark forces would gain control of her again.

    The communicator beeped, and she turned, grateful for the brief distraction, to answer it.  Mars' face appeared in the small screen.

    "Usagi, we need Sailor Moon!  There's a vampire in the park!"

 She frowned.  "How can there be?  I didn't feel-"  She closed her mouth.  The others didn't know how closely attuned Usagi was to their opponents.  Yet, she could always feel exactly where each was, and knew what it was doing.  But . . . but she was exhausted, and drained of so much energy . . . maybe she was simply too tired to feel it.

    "I'm coming.  Just hold it off until I can get there."  Get there and destroy it.  Maybe I can't control my own body, can't stop what's happening to me, but I'll be damned if I allow them to hurt others.  

 "Moon Eternal Makeup!"  Now, she always transformed where the other Senshi could not see her.  Instead of pure white light, she was covered in shadow.  The wings that appeared at her back were of deepest black, as was her fuko.  Here, however, she could use the pen, and no one would be able to read the extra energy.  Holding the pen high, she disguised herself in her old image.  But how much longer would it last? Brushing such thoughts aside, Moon crossed to the window-

    And found herself held by two very strong arms.  "What?!"  Looking up, she gazed into Tuxedo Kamen's horrified blue eyes.  It only took one swift tug to pull away from him, but then she was able to see the other Senshi standing behind her, identical looks in their faces.

    They had all seen.

    They knew.

    She turned to run.

 * * *

    "Draco."  The one-word command was all that Daemon needed to call his most powerful minion.

    "I come, my Lord."  The dark one appeared as he always did, stepping from the shadows into the dim light cast by Daemon's orb.  "The Senshi that I captured is unconscious.  I doubt she'll last much longer."

    "I've no time for that, right now.  I believe the other Moon warriors have finally caught on.  You'll need to act now."

    Draco's eyes widened.  "But it's too early-"

    "Never mind that.  We have no choice.  You are to force the final transformation and bring the Chosen One to me.  Now."

    "I hear and obey, Sire."

 * * *

   It was Rei's idea to hide outside Usagi's window and watch her transformation.  Sure enough, everyone had been shocked and horrified by what they had seen.  Now, Mercury saw no choice but one.     "Venus, hold her please.  Gently."

    "Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"  The golden whip lashed out and wrapped around Sailor Moon, holding her securely.  Too surprised to resist, Moon stood unmoving where she was.

    Accompanied by Saturn and Jupiter, Mercury walked forward.  "Sailor Moon, what happened?"  The golden-haired young woman only turned away.  Mercury reached out and gently grasped her friend's chin, forcing her face up.  "Tell us, please?  We aren't here to hurt you.  Just tell us how this happened."

    Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and a painful spasm crossed her face.  When she looked back up at Mercury, the emptiness present in her gaze tore at Mercury's heart.  What . . . who did this to you, Usagi?  Where is the joy and love I have always seen in your eyes?

    Venus loosened her chain, and Moon reached up to grasp her locket.  With a dull shimmer, her fuko disappeared, leaving only a pale- too pale- young woman with despair and acceptance in her face.

    "You can let me go, Venus.  I won't run.  I . . . just want it over."  With a glance at Mercury, Venus dismissed the Love Chain and stepped back.  Tuxedo Kamen moved forward, toward his beloved, but Mercury gestured him away.  I'm sorry, Mamoru, but we discussed this.  I know how much you want to comfort her, but this isn't our Usagi right now.

    Usagi flopped onto the floor with a lack of grace she hadn't shown in years.  "I don't know where to begin.  I don't know what's happened, and I don't know why.  I just . . ."  A tear ran down her cheek.  "I want it over," she whispered.  Her mouth open, she looked up, and silence reigned as Mercury finally saw what her friend had been hiding from them.

    Neptune finally broke the silence.  "A vampire."

    Usagi nodded.  "I don't drink blood, like the others.  Instead, I drain energy.  I try to fight it!"  Her beautiful blue eyes pleaded for her Senshi to believe her.  "Please trust me when I say that.  But then . . . then I get so hungry, and so weak, and he takes control."

    "He?" Saturn asked.

    "I believe she means me," a stranger's voice cut in.

    As the Senshi stared around the room for the voice's owner, a look of utter terror appeared over Usagi's face.  "It's him.  No, please.  Not now."

    "It is time, my Queen."  

 * * *


	6. Darkness's Triumph

"Uranus World Shaking!!" The rumble of earth filled Usagi's small bedroom as the ball of glowing energy left Uranus' palm.  
Draco brushed it aside as though it were a summer breeze. "That's all you have to offer me? Pathetic." He turned to look at the young woman who would soon command him, and the contempt turned to an odd sort of pride. "Come to me, little one. You know how much you want this. Imagine the power you will control." His voice was smooth, seductive. "You will never have to fear again, never have to hurt. Galaxies will fall at your feet. Anything you desire, it will be yours with a single order."  
The hypnotic words rolled over Usagi's frozen body. _He makes it sound so simple. As Sailor Moon, there will be battles, pain . . . Why do I not want what he offers?_ Stifling her tears, she looked over at Tuxedo Kamen. His deep blue eyes met hers, and for a moment, Usagi felt as though she could reach out and touch his soul. _That's why. I love Mamoru, and he loves me. Me. Usagi. Not some all-powerful being. _The sudden realization gave her strength, and she glared up at Draco, uttering one, simple little word.   
"Never."  
Rage filled Draco's face. "Fine. I tried the easy way." Whipping out a hand, he pointed at Tuxedo Kamen and the other Senshi. As one, they fell to the floor, crying out in pain. "Look at my strength, Princess. Without a word, I can kill those you hold dear. I already have the timekeeper in my possession. Shall these go to join her? They mean nothing to me now, or to my lord. Within days, they will mean nothing to you as well. Come to me now, or I will kill them."  
"No!!" Usagi threw out one trembling hand, trying desperately to focus her power. But there was nothing. _Pluto. He means that he captured Pluto. Is she hurt? Dead? Oh, please, no. If I do as he says, there is a chance she and the others will live. Perhaps, they will be able to defeat me. Probably not save me, but defeat me._ Looking into her beloved's eyes, she spoke in a whisper. "Please, don't hurt them. I'll come with you."  
* * *  
  
"Usako, no!" Mamoru threw off his paralysis just long enough to deny her assenting.  
"Yes!" Draco threw his head back and roared in triumph. Reaching out, he caressed Usagi's face. "The One was Chosen, and the darkness planted, nurtured. Now, She has come of her own free will. Master! Come take what is rightfully yours, and reign once and for all over this world!"  
There was a titanic lurch- not quite an earthquake. Perhaps, the best term would instead be a skyquake, for the heavens gave an unholy roar and shattered. Looking up, Mamoru was certain that a similar phenomenon was occurring all over the world. Indeed, the Earth, the planet he was bound to, that he had sworn to protect, gave a scream of pain and terror.  
"Well done, my strongest of vassals." A section of wall disappeared, becoming a black hole. From that empty void, a figure emerged and crossed to Draco.   
"Lord Daemon." Draco dropped to one knee.  
Here was a true vampire. Tall and pale, his eyes were those of a serpent. Scales glistened along the sides of his neck, and he bore talons in place of normal hands. The rest of his body was enveloped in a black velvet robe, although the hood had been thrown back for this occasion. The man crossed the room to peer out the window. "However, we are three days early; the moon still clings to her white purity. But it would be such a pity to deny our . . ." he glanced at the Senshi, "guests . . . the opportunity of seeing their Princess achieve her greatest transformation yet, don't you agree?" The look in his eyes was one of pure glee.  
Pointing toward the former Moon Kingdom, Lord Daemon uttered a short phrase.   
"What did he say, Mercury?" Neptune struggled to lift her head and turn to her teammate, who could only shake her head in ignorance.  
"Mine is an ancient language, old when your Earth was still a babe. The sacred language of my kind. Although you could not possibly understand it, you should become accustomed to hearing it." The wind began to howl, and the sky turned to black.  
Usagi began to moan. "No . . . no! Stop, please! You're hurting her!"  
The moon began to bleed.   
A crimson flood crept over its pure white surface, filling the craters and shadows, turning its radiant light to a macabre glow.  
"Stop it!" Usagi held her hands over her ears, twisting in agony. "She's screaming! It hurts, oh, it hurts!"  
"You're going to kill her!" Tuxedo Kamen cried. To watch his only love in such pain, and be unable to help her, in any way . . . it was tearing him apart.  
"Enough!" Daemon turned back to Usagi. "Come to me, Princess. Come to me, my Queen."  
Awareness fled Usagi's eyes, and she ceased her thrashing, standing up and crossing to the vampire. He placed one scaled hand over her forehead, with the first and last of his four talons over her unseeing blue eyes. Daemon began to speak in that strange language again.  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tuxedo Kamen gasped to Saturn. "He's hurting her!"  
Saturn shook her head in desperation. "Even with my power, I can barely move! Maybe if Pluto were here . . ." But she wasn't. And Saturn knew she might never see the third of her guardians again.  
"-Arranock zingliena vampiel!" Daemon finished his chant with a roaring flourish. Ribbons of dark energy rolled from his body into Usagi's.   
And something horrible began to happen.  
Usagi's body began to lengthen. Her fingers stretched, becoming sharper, becoming claws. Her hair lost the last of its golden sheen, and shone the silver of her future self. Wings unfurled from her back, but these weren't the beautiful, pure wings of Eternal Sailor Moon. No, these wings were the color of midnight, black and glossy. With a final glow, her clothes disappeared, and were replaced by a black costume. The Imperial Crystal rose from her brooch, and changed. When it floated into Usagi's outstretched claw, it now held the form of a lethal-looking spear.  
Daemon spoke again. "Awaken, my Queen, host of our eternal Master. Awaken and view the world that shall be yours."  
Usagi, or who-ever she had become, stepped away from him and turned to face her Senshi. Her eyes were identical to Daemon's: the whites clear, and the irises now green and slit. She opened her mouth.  
"I have returned."  
* * *  
  
Chibi Moon watched helplessly as her future mother was . . . possessed by a thing of unspeakable horror. _Usagi . . . Sailor Moon . . . Mama! No! Come back to me!_ Although they still bickered, the two young women had become the closest of friends. Chibi knew that, once Mamoru proposed to Usagi, she'd have to return to her future. But now . . . what would happen?   
_If we can't bring Usagi back, I'll never even be born! And what will happen to everyone else? Puu's gone already. Did they kill her? No, I can't think that way. Pluto's already died once, because of me. She's given up far too much for this team._  
"Fight it, Usagi! You can't leave me! Leave us! I love you too much!"  
Usagi opened her mouth, but what emerged wasn't her usual melodious voice. Now, there was an added tone, one dark, hoarse, and evil. "Your princess is gone, Senshi. I have returned to claim what is mine." It lifted an arm and flexed its claws. "The sheer power in this body . . . amazing. With it, no one can defeat me."  
"Who . . . who are you?" Mercury whispered.  
"I have come to your world before. I took the bodies of powerful, dark-hearted men. The last time I came, the man I inhabited was called Vlad the Destroyer. Amusing little nickname. He reveled in pain and death, and welcomed me with open arms."  
"Dracula." Chibi glanced over at Uranus, who gazed at their enemy with a look of disgust upon her face. "We destroyed you. I thought you were merely an Earthling with unusually dark power." Neptune gasped.  
"Yes, that is what they called me. But he was too weak. You little mice were able to kill him and drive me back to my prison. No longer. This body . . . I believe I shall find her very amusing. She dislikes any sort of pain or destruction. Such a gentle soul. Twisting that purity will be an enjoyable experience."  
"You can't!" Tuxedo Kamen fought against the bonds that held them, struggling to his knees.  
The creature crossed slowly to him. "Strange. This body yearns for you. She loves you-"  
_Mamochan. _For an instant, Usagi's clear voice rang through their heads. _Yes, I _do _love you. Please, I can't hold this demon off for long. If I can regain my body, maybe I can find Pluto and free her. I know you can win, Senshi . . . I know-_  
She was cut off, and her eyes flashed, and Chibi realized the monster was back.  
It tilted Usagi's head toward Daemon. "This body was insufficiently prepared. She fights against me still."  
Daemon bowed his head. "I apologize, Master, but I believed there was little time to be wasted. Still, there will be ample time now for your conquest. Shall we return to our lair?" He gestured toward the swirling vortex on Usagi's bedroom wall. "I am sure you must be exhausted and hungry."  
"Very well."  
* * *  
As soon as the roiling hole closed, the invisible bonds holding the Senshi vanished. "Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen, too drained to maintain his armor, returned to Mamoru and stumbled to a chair. "She's gone. And there wasn't a single damn thing we could do!" He bent his head, and the thick black hair fell over his eyes. His fists clenched tightly. "There wasn't a thing I could do."  
Jupiter crossed to him slowly, and placed her hands lightly over his shoulders. "Please, Mamoru. Usagi . . . Sailor Moon is strong, very strong. She's always beaten the odds, no matter how powerful our enemies were. We have to believe in her. Mercury," she glanced over at the ice warrior, "It's Usagi's body. Can you trace her?" Mercury gritted her teeth and whipped out the little computer.  
"Chibi." Chibi wiped the tears from her eyes and blinked over at Mamoru. "Do you still have your time key? You haven't lost it?"  
"Of . . . of course." Confused by such a question at this time, the youngest Senshi concentrated, and the elaborate silver key, a miniature copy of Pluto's staff, materialized in her open palm.  
"Good." A light gleamed in the young man's eyes. It burned the heart of each girl in the room, giving them a sudden hope. "Pluto must have found something awfully important for them to have captured her." He smiled, a feral grin. "We're going to visit the Door of Time."  
* * *


	7. Ray of Hope

The being known to Earth's legends as Dracula crossed the space of the lair to gaze out of the dimensional window over Tokyo. "Leave me." It did not bother looking over its shoulder to where Daemon awaited its orders. "I require rest. The transformation has left me drained. While I sleep, I wish for you to send more of your constructs out. Let them feed to their desire, but collect the energy that they gather so that I may consume it later."  
"Of course, my Queen." Daemon bowed his head. "There is but one thing that still requires your attention." He gestured with his left hand. Out of the surrounding shadows floated Sailor Pluto's limp body. Dark chains bound her wrists, knees, ankles and throat, and her skin was ashen. She still lived, but only just. "What is to be done with this one? It was necessary to capture her, lest she alert the others to what was happening, but we have no real use for her."   
"Leave her here. The humans you provided have left me sated for now, but I relish the feel of her agony."  
"As you wish, my Queen." With that, Daemon bowed one last time and disappeared.  
  
Trembling, unable to believe her fate, Usagi watched these proceedings while feelings of hopelessness washed over her yet again. When she had felt that . . . creature invade her body, she had thought herself done for. However, she had awakened some indeterminate time later in a tiny corner of darkness somewhere deep in the reaches of her mind.   
_Oh, gods, Pluto! When did they get her? Is she still alive? I can't tell; she doesn't look too alive. And where are they? I'd like to know where I am, for that matter. I have no idea why I'm still alive. Perhaps . . ._  
She hadn't put up much of a fight once the possession had begun. She hadn't really had a choice. There had only been that one opportunity to speak, and she had used it more to bolster the others' hope then for anything else. Honestly, she didn't actually have much hope.   
_Is this to be the all of my existence? To sit and watch the atrocities these creatures commit for all of eternity? I'd rather die . . . except that I don't really think I can die like this. Mamoru, guys, what do I do? _  
She could only wait.  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the other eight Senshi and Mamoru stood silently in front of the Door of Time.  
"There must be some trick to making it work." Mamoru snapped his fingers. "Of course! Pluto would never have let them take her Garnet Orb. That thing must be the key to controlling the door! There's probably some sort of code to get it to appear." He started calling out random words, certain that one would work.  
"Mamoru." There was a small tug on his sleeve.  
"Not now! I think I'm getting somewhere. Her favorite color is green, right? So maybe . . ." When the tug repeated, he looking down in annoyance, only to be met with the sight of Saturn bearing the Orb. "How'd you do that?!"  
The slim girl shrugged. "I called it and asked it to come." Mamoru stared at her in silent bafflement. So simple!  
"Um . . . well, okay, Saturn. Any idea how it works?"  
"I know." Chibi Moon stepped forward and took the orb from her friend. "Puu showed how when I used to visit her back in Crystal Tokyo. You focus on one occurrence and the orb does the rest. What should I think of?"  
"I guess the easiest thing is that transformation that just occurred. If that isn't specific enough, I don't know what is," Mercury suggested.  
"Okay. Here goes." The pink-haired girl stared straight ahead, into the Doorway. Images began to flash through it, too quickly for anyone to tell what they depicted. Suddenly, it stopped and began flashing between two totally diverse scenes.  
In the first, Usagi, or whatever possessed her, stood triumphant over the rest of her former teammates. Upon closer inspection, the Senshi could see not only themselves, but also those they had fought with in the past: the Amazoness Quartet, the Sailor Stars and more. In the background, it was possible to see vampires as they stole the blood of every man, woman and child on earth.   
"Dear gods," whispered Neptune. "We can't let that happen."  
"But look at that other one!" gestured Mars. "Just look! Oh, she's beautiful."  
Indeed. In the second scene, Usagi's black wings and costume were a gleaming white. Her eyes had returned to their normal azure hue, her skin was rosy, and the vampire fangs were gone. Before her cowered the vampires that had forced her transformation, and her friends stood behind, protecting and supporting their leader as they were meant to do.  
"If we can figure out how to prompt the second possibility, we can win! We can get Usagi back!"  
  
_Usagi._  
Usagi woke from the half-doze she had fallen into. "What? Who's there?" Although she had no body in this state, it felt almost as though she still controlled one. To make noise, she "spoke," and although it may have been only her imagination, she felt stiff and tired. Perhaps it was only the ghost pangs that she had once read about, that were experienced by individuals who had lost limbs or use of their bodies.   
_It's real, Usagi. I promise you, it's real. Though it is possessed by that monster, you can still feel your body._  
"Who is that? What do you mean?" _Dear gods, that sounds like-_  
_It's Pluto, Usagi. Existing only in your mind as you do now, your psychic "ears" are sharp enough that I can still speak to you, mind to mind._  
"Pluto! I really thought you were dead when I saw you!" An enormous wave of relief swept through Usagi. "Are you okay?"  
_Yes, for now. Now listen to me, because this is very important. Hidden away as you are, that monster could not follow you deep enough into your mind to completely destroy you. The ties to your body are still there, although they are tenuous. When he sleeps, his control relaxes enough that you can regain some of your powers._  
"Really? But . . . but what good will that do? Even with my full strength, I couldn't save myself. I don't stand a chance like this!"  
_Usagi, I'm going to show you something that has never been revealed to one not of my line._  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
_The Guardian of Time has always been a Sailor Pluto. This is a mode of travel that my family uses when we have no other options available. Swear that, if we both survive this, you will never tell a soul. If I die, you must teach it to the next Guardian, one you yourself must choose._  
"But-"  
_Pay attention. You are already one step there, because you are floating free inside of your mind, unbound by strong ties to the flesh. The monster is asleep. Reach deep inside and grasp what power you still have available to you._  
"Okay." Though dubious, she reached for the power in the same way she always did when preparing an energy attack. A thin flow of power responded to her command and began to grow stronger. Slowly, so slowly, she could feel herself being becoming flushed with energy.  
What seemed like hours later, when she could hold no more, Pluto's voice returned. _Stop. Now follow me._  
"But I can't see you."  
A dim image began to appear. It wavered, then solidified into the ghostly figure of Pluto. _Better? Now come on. We have to hurry. If the monster wakes up before we're gone, he'll know what's happening, and he'll destroy us. Give me your hand._  
"But I don't have a-"  
_Look down at yourself._ Usagi did so, and saw, to her surprise, a ghostly body similar to Pluto's. It was similar to her real body, but it gave off a glow of pure white and silver. _This is your astral form. You couldn't see or feel it before because you weren't supplying yourself with energy.  
_"Why am I glowing?"  
_That's your aura. Everyone has one. The colors depend on the purity of your spirit. You, my dear Usagi, have the most pure spirit of anyone I know. If you look at the other Senshi while in this form, you will see that they have very similar auras. The monsters that have imprisoned you, however, have auras that are nearly pure black. There is no good whatsoever to be found in those creatures._  
"How did you learn all of this? Did the last Sailor Pluto teach you?"  
_Sadly, no. My predecessor was killed in battle. Your own mother, Queen Serenity, taught me all of the knowledge I now hold. The Queen, or Princess, and the Guardian of Time are the only two who ever possess this knowledge. It is both my duty and my honor to be teaching you. However, the rest of the lesson will have to wait for another time. We really must hurry. Now come with me._  
Usagi took a deep breath and followed the mysterious Guardian.  
***  
  
Mamoru, Saturn, Neptune and Mercury stood with the three cats in front of the Doorway. The others had left long ago, to fight the vampires that had been released within the city. It had been decided that these four were the best equipped to figure out a way to reach the more positive of the two possible futures. Having exhausted every scientific and magical resource they possessed, the four now simply stood and watched the two images frozen in the Doorway.  
"Is there any way to figure out precisely when these futures take place? If we knew how much time we had, that might help." Neptune massaged her temples with gloved hands. How she wished that Haruka were there to do the same for her tight shoulders. But her love was desperately needed elsewhere, and she accepted that. It was just the way things were. Uranus was possible the strongest of the Senshi, not including Saturn and Sailor Moon.  
"I think . . . there might be." Luna leaned forward to peer at the images. "The moon is visible in both scenes. Is it possible to learn just what phase it's in?  
Mercury wearily lifted her laptop. "If I can scan it into the computer, I have some software that might be able to analyze the image." She took out an odd devise and held it up to the Doorway. "I built this portable mini-scanner for things like this. No better time to see if it works . . . and it does! I've got the first scene scanned and downloaded, and my program is analyzing the moon's shape. I'll just do the second one now. I don't know how long this will take, but I might be able to even give a time of day."  
Mamoru leaned over and whispered to Neptune, "I didn't know you could do that sort of thing with a computer. Shows just how tech-wise I am."  
Diana's sharp ears caught his remark. "Well, your technology can't, but I brought back some stuff that the future Mercury though this Mercury might enjoy. She's got stuff you couldn't even dream of." (AN: I know I haven't included Diana until now; I just forgot! And I have no idea if this sort of thing is technologically possible! ^-^)  
Mamoru shook his head. "How convenient."  
A soft chime fifteen minutes later brought heads up. Mercury peered at her screen. "It worked. According to this, the scene from the bad future only takes place in a few days. As for the other-" She broke off with a gasp.  
"What?"  
Saturn tilted her head to look at the screen. "If we're going to win this thing, we have to do it in four hours."  
***


	8. Discoveries

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" Jupiter paused as her attack destroyed the three vampires in her path. She glanced over at Venus. "I don't know why, but these youma are a lot weaker then the ones we've been fighting for the past few weeks."  
She spared a thought toward Mars, Chibi-Moon and Uranus, who were working together in a similar fashion on the other side of the city, destroying the vampires and doing what they could for the victims. It had been decided when the five left Mamoru, Mercury, Neptune and Saturn at the Door of time that they would accomplish more in two teams. Jupiter had lost count of the vampires she and Venus had already killed, but she knew that there were hundreds more they couldn't get too. Tokyo was simply too big to cover with five Senshi.  
"I know what you mean." Venus wiped a hand over her brow. The glove, soaked in sweat, blood and ichor, wouldn't absorb anymore; it simply left a dark smear above her eyebrows. Had this been a less serious occasion, Jupiter would have teased the blond about her less-then-perfect appearance. But now was definitely not the time for jest. "It's like they don't care about us any more. We don't worry them."  
"Well, they're still in need of the energy they're stealing from humans." The auburn-tressed Amazon knelt by the youmas' latest two victims. "Look. These two aren't totally drained yet. They're still conscious. If you can call that conscious."   
The two children stared up at her, glazed eyes begging her for comfort and answers. Venus picked the smaller of the two up and placed a finger over the bite on his neck to staunch the thin stream of blood. "Don't worry. I know it hurts, but you're going to be okay," she murmured to the little boy. She looked over at her partner, and rage sparked a fire deep in her blue eyes. To attack innocent children . . . "There's an emergency medical center two blocks from here. Let's get these two to safety."  
***  
  
"Pluto, where are we going?" Usagi wasn't sure how long she and the Guardian had been floating. She wasn't even sure whether time meant anything at all in this state.  
_It isn't much further. Once you know what you're doing, it will only take a moment's thought. For now, however, your mind isn't prepared or accustomed to the way, so we have to do this slowly._  
"What way? And where are we going?"  
_I can't tell you until we get there. Your mind has to be totally open. Soon._  
Usagi sighed. They had been following a faint stream of light for along time now. At first, she had been afraid to look away from the woman in front of her, worried that Pluto might disappear or something. But after a while, she had chanced a glance around. There were similar streams of light in all different colors leading in all different directions. Maybe the particular stream one followed depended on her particular mindset or something.  
_That's almost right. Your mind needs to be following a particular pattern to travel along these paths. But, as I said before, you don't yet know the pattern. So I'm keeping your mind blank and dragging you along behind me._  
Oh. No wonder Pluto wouldn't tell her anything more. If she starting thinking about the wrong thing . . .  
_You might very well be transferred to a different path, and you'd be lost forever_.  
Well enough. Usagi gulped and fixed her eyes upon the glowing Guardian.  
_Any moment now-_ Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Usagi cried out and covered her eyes against the blinding flare, sure that she had done something wrong, that she was about to be lost for eternity.  
There was a chuckle to her left, followed by the weight of a gloved hand. "You can open your eyes, Usagi. We're here."  
She removed her hands and looked around in astonishment. They stood in an endless hallway. Down both sides of the hall ran doors of every shape and size, making her think of Alice in Wonderland. Then something struck her.  
"Wait a sec. You're talking! I can hear your real voice, Pluto. Not just your mind." When she looked at her companion, Pluto stood before her. She was still glowing lightly, a soft white and emerald green, but her form was solid. "Oh, Pluto!" Usagi threw her arms around the older woman.  
"This is a very powerful place, Usagi. All manner of things are possible here."  
"Where are we?"  
"It is . . . another version of the Door of Time. Instead of seeing one possibility at a time, this place allows you to see them all, spread out in front of you."  
"But why is it so special? Why can't anyone else know about it?'  
Pluto gestured, and two chairs appeared. One was clearly meant for Usagi; covered in ivory velvet, it was big and fluffy, just the way her favorite chair at home was. Pluto's was a more constrained emerald green armchair. "As I just said, the Hall is powerful in and of itself. It will take time for you to learn the uses of its power. In addition, there are doors that must never be opened. If the wrong person found his way here, there could be a catastrophe."  
"Usagi flopped into her chair and nodded. "Okay, fine. Why are we here?" Her stomach growled.  
Pluto simply smiled and gestured. A plate of cheese, crackers, fruit and chocolate appeared in the same manner of the chairs. She chose a small cluster of grapes before handing the platter to the little blond. "One of the doors I mentioned is one that may be entered by the Queen in times of absolute necessity. I judge that this is very much one of those times. I'll tell you now that I don't know anything more about it. I don't know which one it is, and I don't know how it may help you. All your mother told me was that you might one day be entered into the greatest battle of your life, and that you would then need to find and enter the door.  
"Well, come on! How do I find it?! We need to find it now!" Usagi leapt from her seat. While she and Pluto were relaxing, her friends might be in very great danger! "Who knows what the others are facing right now! We have to help them."  
"Calm down, Usagi. Remember where you are? We exist outside of time right now. It doesn't exist the way that the real world does. You have all the time in the world to find the door. Although I do suggest that you start now. There are new possible futures created every minute. The Hall goes infinitely."  
"That I start? Aren't you coming?"  
A sad smile appeared on Pluto's face. "I can't, Usagi. I'm not allowed to know the location of the door, nor what it does. While you have within you the power of your great family, the same power that controls this place, I do not. I can only stay here for short periods of time. I have to return to my earthly body soon."  
Indeed, she was already fading from sight. "I need to travel back to my body before I am too weak to do so. I have to leave now."  
"Pluto, no! Don't leave me here!"  
"I have no choice." Pluto was growing more and more faint, and her voice was so hard to hear! "Please, Princess, do not fail us. Remember what you have to fight for, and remember the greatness of your family. Good luck. The Hall can be controlled by your mind alone, if you are strong enough. Believe in yourself, and believe in what you know to be true. And don't-"  
Pluto was gone.  
Usagi sighed and turned to look at the long line of doors. "Goes on eternally, huh? Guess I'd better start looking."  
***  
  
Mercury put down her laptop with a loud thud. "Ahh! I'm not getting anywhere with this.! There is not a single iota of helpful information more that I can get from this image!"  
Artemis stretched from where he sat in Mercury's lap and looked over at the screen. "We only have three hours left."  
"Tell us something we don't know." Mercury rubbed her eyes and looked over to Neptune and Mamoru. "Where are we so far?  
Neptune answered. "You told us when it's going to happen and that Usagi's emitting levels of power that you can't begin to analyze. My mirror keeps showing the Door over and over. Saturn-"  
"I'm still working on the Door. It's the key to all of this, I can feel it."  
"Saturn." Mamoru stood up and joined the quiet Senshi before the door. "Can that thing show us where the vampires are coming from? It won't help us, but it might help the others. I just talked to Uranus, and they're running pretty low on energy. I don't they can keep fighting for long, but if we can track the source . . ."  
"That I think I can do." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the Garnet Orb. The Door shimmered, then settled on a dark room. On one side, the entire city of Tokyo was visible through a portal. "They're in a dimension adjoining this one."  
"Of course! That's how they move around so easily. Let's get the others back here." Mamoru bent over his communicator and contacted the two groups. "They're on their way."  
The rest of the Senshi arrived within moments. Venus was limping and Chibi-Moon sported a roughly bandaged shoulder, but they seemed well enough, if exhausted. The idea of stopping their opponents at the source was enough to give them all new energy.  
"Apparently, this is something like the Negaverse. It's an alternate dimension parallel to our own. They've been able to spy on our every move!"  
Venus pushed herself up from where she leaned against Mars. "I guess the obvious next step is to plan an attack. We can't keep fighting off the vampires as they come at us. It's just too much of an effort. Luna, can we use the Sailor Teleport to get there?"  
Luna shook her head, and her whiskers trembled. "No. You need Sailor Moon's strength to power the Teleport."  
"We can use the Door." Everyone turned to look at Saturn, who still clasped Pluto's Orb near to her. She hadn't let the object out of her grasp from the moment it had appeared. "I can remember enough of what Pluto's said to open it. I just don't know how long I can keep it that way."  
"Right. So who goes?" Mamoru stepped forward, but Uranus gestured in negation.  
"No way. We need you here. You've got the strongest bond to Usagi, and the Door is our best link to her, right?" The rest of the Senshi nodded unwillingly. "We should also leave Saturn and Mercury here. We need them to keep with what they've been doing for the past few hours."  
"But that only leaves six of us." Jupiter shook her head in disbelief. "There's no way we can take everything they've got with so few of us."  
"I'll go." Mercury stepped forward. "Luna's just as smart as I am, and I'll leave the computer here. You're going to need every bit of power we've got, and unlike the rest of you, I'm at full strength. I haven't been fighting."  
"We'll join you." After twining tails with Luna, Artemis and Diana padded forward and transformed into their human forms. "We both have power in this form, and we can fight. The more the merrier, right?"  
Mamoru took a deep breath. "That's it, then. Just keep one thing in mind." He looked slowly from woman to woman, meeting their eyes, meeting and understanding the fears that were held therein.  
"I know none of us wants to admit it, but Usagi's on their side now. At least her body is. You may have to fight her." He gulped, unable to admit even to himself the truth of what he was about to say.  
"You may have to kill her."  
***


	9. Beginning of the End

Usagi floated from Door to Door. She had long ago discovered that the normal rules of physics did not apply here; why bother walking? Floating around was both quicker and easier. Besides, wasn't she supposed to be learning about her abilities in this weird place?  
During the past who-knew-how-long, she had seen sights through myriad doorways that she would never forget. Some were beautiful enough to steal her breath, some terrifying, some were filled with joy, and others had broken her heart to watch.  
Is this what Pluto does when she's not with us? What an amazing woman. Personally, I know I'd go mad if faced with all of this each day.  
Even as she thought about Pluto, she felt her body being pulled in the direction opposite her intent. _That's new._ Giving in, Usagi shrugged and followed the tugging. Doors later, it stopped in front of one she had passed earlier with little interest. Now, however, she took a closer look.  
A smaller, younger version of Setsuna sat before Queen Serenity. They relaxed in front of the Door of Time, and seemed to be in the middle of some sort of lesson. Wishing she could hear what they were saying, Usagi rested one hand on the doorframe.  
"- don't understand why I can't show my friends, your Majesty."  
"Oh!" Usagi pulled her hand away in surprise. That had been Setsuna! Clearly a younger version, but the low, husky voice was unmistakable. Touching the frame apparently made a one-way contact possible! Elated at this latest discovery, Usagi replaced her hand.  
"- part of your responsibility, Setsuna. Your predecessor died to keep that place safe and secret. Now only you and I know how to get there. In turn, you will teach my daughter the Hall's secrets when I am gone, and she will teach them to the next Guardian, although I pray that will not be for many years to come. That is the way it has always been."  
Usagi sank to the floor. Judging by Setsuna's appearance, she herself would only have been four or five when this lesson took place. So Pluto had been the Guardian if Time for that long a time!  
"Although it will take you years to perfect your knowledge of the Hall, I will tell you the basics today. First, the Hall is maintained by the same power possessed by the royal Lunarian line. Thus, we can exist there indefinitely. Anyone else, including yourself, can only visit the Hall for short periods of time." Here Queen Serenity paused and looked seriously at Setsuna. "Do you understand that?" When the child nodded, she continued. "Stay there too long, and you will be so weakened that the link to your body will be severed. It has happened before. I don't want it to happen again. Second, similarly to the Door of Time, you need only concentrate on a specific instance or being, and the Hall's own magic will lead you to a related Door. Touching the frame allows you to listen, and your own desire allows you to pass through into that time."  
At this point Usagi removed her hand again. It was so simple! Pluto had tried to tell her before she disappeared. Here in the Hall of Time, Usagi was closely enough linked that her very wishes controlled her direction. So now to find some more information about this mysterious door that only she could enter. With that thought prominent in her mind, Usagi set off.  
***  
  
Half an hour after their decision, the nine warriors held hands tightly as the Door began to glow.   
In the time between, Saturn had used the Door to jump each of the younger Senshi, with the exclusion of Jupiter, home. While there, they had left long and emotional letters for their families, explaining their Senshi personas and histories, and saying a possibly final goodbye. That half-hour had been full of tears, memories, and realizations. Chibi-Moon had left a letter at the Tsukino residence on both her behest and Usagi's.  
The Outer Senshi had spent their time holding hands and speaking quietly amongst themselves. Eventually, they had opened their circle to Mamoru and Jupiter, who didn't have a family to go home to. The Cats had shared their time in a similar fashion.  
They were all admitting to themselves that this might well be the final time they would all be together. Or nearly all. The absence of Usagi and Setsuna had never been more sorely missed.  
Now, however, it was time to go. Saturn stood behind them, sweat beading on her forehead as she clutched the Garnet Orb. _They're depending on me. I can't let them down._  
Still, she couldn't help but feel that she was sending them to their doom. W_hy must everything I touch be linked to death and destruction?_ The small girl trembled. Unexpectedly, a hand descended upon her shoulder. Saturn glanced up into Mamoru's face, and he smiled at her. It was a small smile, and tinged with pain, but it was reassuring nonetheless. A warm furry wound itself around her legs, and she looked down to see Luna. The feline advisor smiled her feline smile and purred. _They trust me. Everyone believes in me. For their sakes, and for the sake of our Princess, I won't let them down._  
Now filled with a grim determination, Saturn sent a quick surge of healing energy into each of the nine standing in front of her. Perhaps she couldn't fight at their sides, but she would be with them every step of the way. She lifted the Garnet Orb and concentrated.   
The Doorway opened.  
Each one visibly steeled him- or herself before stepping through. Mars, the last one, turned to look over her shoulder. "Find her for us. And find the source of that future. I know you can do it."  
***  
  
The tugging sensation stopped, and Usagi smiled against her closed eyes. She had discovered that it was less disorienting to close her eyes and allow herself to just fly in the direction the Hall indicated. After several tries that had resulted in failure, Usagi finally felt confident that she was on the right track, heading in the right direction. Triumphantly, she opened her eyes.  
She faced a blank wall.  
"What?! No!!" She couldn't have messed up. It just wasn't possible. It must be the next door. Grasping at her wavering confidence, she stepped to the door on her right.  
The familiar tug returned.  
She came back to the blank spot, and shook her head in disbelief when the feeling vanished. The same thing occurred when she tried to her left. She even tried feeling the wall. Perhaps it was invisible? Nothing.  
"I don't get it. Every damn thing I've learned since I got here is telling me that the right door should be in this very spot, but there's nothing here!!" With an impatient stamp that made her pigtails whirl about her, Usagi turned around, intending to start all over again. After all, what else could she do?  
Something caught her eye.  
Usagi had been amazed at the enormous variety of doorframes she had observed in her travels. The one opposite her blank spot sported a very shiny reflective finish. It was this reflection that had made her halt. She stepped forward for a closer look.  
_Within the frame's reflective surface, she could see a very slim, very Spartan doorway, exactly in the spot she had been staring at!_  
"Then it is there!" Still watching the reflection, Usagi carefully backed up until she stood almost in the doorway itself. She reached out a hand, directing her movements by what she saw in the mirror-like frame. She let out a gasp.  
There, under her fingertips, was the clear outline of a doorway.  
_Belief. Both my mother and Pluto explained the importance of belief in this place. They were right. I couldn't see the door and I couldn't feel it. So despite everything my heart told me, I didn't believe it was there. But now I know, and I truly believe. I can enter the doorway._  
One last time, Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel the surface at her back disappearing, could feel herself passing through.  
"Hello, Serenity."  
***  
  
The dark Queen opened Usagi's eyes. It had rested soundly, and was again hungry. It reached for the power to summon one of the humans kept for its pleasure. But . . . "Something is wrong."  
Daemon appeared instantly. "My Queen?"  
"Some of my power has been stolen. This body is no longer as strong as it first was." It reached out to wrap four-inch long talons delicately around its minion's neck. "Tell me how that could be."  
Daemon visibly flinched at the implied threat. "I cannot, Mistress. Nothing, spirit nor flesh, has entered or departed from here after I left you to your rest. And the only other being here could not possibly-" He narrowed his eyes. "It should not be possible. She is too weak. I drained all but the most necessary of her life-force myself." With his gesture, Pluto's body floated back out into the dim light. "could it be that these Senshi have other ways of traveling?"  
His mistress made yet another gesture toward Pluto. She shuddered, and her eyes opened. She stared silently at her captors.  
Equally silent, the Queen stared into the young woman's eyes for a moment. "You fool!" Turning, it backhanded Daemon, sending him back across the room. "She does indeed have the ability to leave her body. She sent her mind onto a separate level of consciousness! It must have been she who stole my power, and who knows what other damage she has accomplished?" It stalked across the room and grabbed Pluto's head in both hands. Black flickers of energy sparked around the two.  
Pluto screamed, and her deep garnet-hued eyes went blank.  
"There." Satisfied, it stepped away, leaving the Senshi to flop to the floor like a rag doll. "I have destroyed the pathways of her mind. She cannot leave again. She will barely retain the ability to form coherent thoughts." Daemon remained silent, simply pleased that his mistress's wrath had been depleted without further damage to his own person. "Now. Tell me how things fare on Earth."  
Daemon bowed his head as he straightened his robe. "We have been sending out hundreds of the weaker constructs. The energy the drain for us may be less, but the sheer numbers are quickly exhausting the Senshi who still fight. I deemed that to be the simplest method of overpowering them."  
The Queen nodded and began to answer, but Draco suddenly appeared between the two. "Master. My Queen! The Senshi have somehow discovered our dimensional lair and gained access!" The strongest of Daemons underlings looked flustered, and unknown state for him.  
"What?!" roared the Queen. "Where are they now?"  
"Nine of them are fighting their way through the mid levels. I have set every construct at my command upon them."  
"Blast them!!" The Being gathered itself. "Well, no matter. If these Senshi wish to hurry their own demise, so be it. They will never leave here alive."  
Ignored in the corner where she had been discarded, a tear slipped down Pluto's cheek. "Usa . . . gi," she whispered.  
***


	10. The Selenity Chamber

At the sound of the voice, Usagi looked down and grimaced. Once again, she was wearing her white princess gown with the gold crescents across the bodice. She could feel her princess's tiara resting lightly over her forehead. _Gods, I 'm sick of this dress. I remember having wardrobes full of gowns on the Moon Kingdom. Why don't I ever get to wear those?_  
A silvery laugh echoed around her. "You never did care for the traditional court garb, my dear."  
Usagi whirled. "Mother?"  
Queen Serenity welcomed her with open arms. "Hello, my darling. So you've finally found your way here."  
"Where's here?"  
Serenity gestured, and Usagi looked around them. A thick mist of clouds and glittering moon dust was all that she could see. "This is the Selenity Chamber. For as long as it has existed, this Chamber is whatever the Lunarian Queen needs most. It has the power to be a tiny room or an entire galaxy, and it can bring anyone you wish into being, no matter if they are far away or even dead." She gestured to herself.  
"I need help, Mother."  
The dead Queen nodded sadly. "I can see that." She turned and started walking away. "You need to awaken Sailor Cosmos. Only she has the power to defeat the monster possessing your body right now."  
"But-" Usagi shook her head. "But I thought I was Sailor Cosmos." Although she herself remembered nothing of that last battle after throwing herself into the Cauldron, Chibi-Usa had filled her in on Chibi-Chibi's transformation and confusing explanation.  
"Sort of. It's difficult to explain." Serenity cupped her daughter's face. "I myself do not know everything about Sailor Cosmos. There was never need for her until you became Sailor Moon. And I can't help you find her."  
Usagi rubbed her aching temples. This was simply too confusing. "I don't know how to do that. All I know is that my friends need help. They're fighting the vampires all by themselves, and they can't win alone."  
"Then go to them."  
"What? That's possible?"  
Serenity shook her head ruefully. "Did I not say that this chamber is anything and anywhere you needed it to be? Your spirit can be with them, and the Chamber can give you enough sheer power to fight at their sides. Who knows? Perhaps Cosmos will be awakened in that way." She embraced her daughter for the last time, for after this, she sensed that she would not be needed again. "I love you, my darling." The she stepped back and began to fade away. "You need only to concentrate on them, and the Chamber will take you there. Daughter, I am so proud of you . . ."  
She disappeared, and her voice faded away.  
Usagi flopped her hands at her sides and looked around aimlessly. "Okay, then. Guess I'm on my own again. Concentrate. Right." She summoned a chair and slumped into it. Concentrate on what?   
Mamoru's face rose unbidden before her, and she started. Of course! There was no one that her heart knew better, no one that she was so drawn to. She'd concentrate on her Mamochan. Usage stood and closed her eyes, sending her thoughts out toward the one man she loved more then life itself. This had to work.  
***  
  
Mamoru stood aimlessly in from of the Door. He felt so useless!  
Hands kneaded his shoulders; he twisted his head around to see Luna. She stood in her human form, and stared with him at the empty Door. "I'm out of ideas," she admitted. Saturn silently nodded in agreement.  
"Do you think we should just join the others? Nothing we've tried in the past hour does any good. We've only got one hour left! We don't even know if Usagi's still alive." Mamoru whirled away to pace through the roiling fog that surrounded the Door. Never before had he been in so difficult a situation, unable to do anything but wait.  
_Mamochan!_  
He spun around. "Who said that?!"  
He was met with blank stares. "Who said what?" Luna asked. "Neither of us said anything just now.  
_Mamochan! It's me, Usagi! I'm still alive, and I need your help! Concentrate on the Door!_  
"Usako?" he whispered. Ignoring the confused stares of Luna and Saturn, he dashed back to the Door. "It's Usako! She's alive!" A quick glance showed Mamoru that the two young women there at the Door with him had serious looks of disbelief.  
"Mamoru," Saturn said slowly, "are you all right?"  
He was too busy to look at them, running his hands over the frame and staring into the blank entrance way. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I just heard Usako. She said she's alive, and she told me to concentrate on the Door. Help me!" When they made no move, he groaned in frustration. "Look, just help me! If nothing happens, I promise, I'll let you lock me up in the loony bin. Please!"  
_Mamochan, touch them. I can speak to them if you're in contact with them._ He reached out and grabbed Luna's hand. "Just listen!"   
_Luna? It's really me. I promise, he's not crazy. I'm alive, and I can reach you if you'll help me! Think of me and focus on the Door!_  
Luna pulled away and gasped. "Can it be true?"  
"It's got to be. Now help me!"   
"I only hope you're right." Slowly, Luna nodded at Saturn, and the small girl crossed to them. The two joined their hands to Mamoru's grasp on the frame. "I hope you know what you're talking about," Luna said seriously. "We need her help right now."  
_Mamoru!_ She sounded closer. _Keep it up! I'm almost there!_ Her voice was growing stronger.  
The Door began to glow. "Something's trying to come through!" Saturn cried.  
Usagi's form slipped out. "I made it!"  
The three stared at her. "Usako?" Mamoru whispered, "It's really you? What happened?"  
"Yes!" She looked down and realized that she wasn't precisely whole. In fact, it was the same as when Pluto had first appeared to her. She existed in that odd, ghostly form.  
"It's just my spirit. That thing is still in my body. Pluto helped me escape!" Usagi went to throw herself upon Mamoru, and he held out his arms. She passed right through him! "Oh," she said sadly. "I guess I'm just not that strong, yet."  
"What now, then?" Saturn looked at her leader, eyes huge with new hope.  
Usagi shook her head. "Mother said I need to awaken Sailor Cosmos, but I don't know how. Until I figure it out, the others need our help. There's this Chamber . . . let's just say that I've been given enough power to fight."  
Mamoru turned to Saturn. "Take us there."  
"Wait." Usagi placed her hands over the Garnet Orb. "I have an idea. Saturn, I want you to make the Door work. I'll be doing a little extra stuff, 'kay? Let's go."  
***  
  
The rest of the Senshi battled their way through hoards of vampire constructs.  
"We can't do this much longer!" Venus aimed her Love-Me-Chain at three constructs trying to get at Diana's back. "There's just too many."  
It had been the same situation since the nine had stepped through the Door two and a half hours ago. Fight, run, fight some more, cover for those of the team that had been injured. Artemis now carried Jupiter on his back; she had been mobbed by ten constructs at once, and had killed eight before she had been overcome. The other two had drained too much of her energy, and she was barely conscious. Most of the others had barely enough energy to call up their attacks.  
"How long before you think we'll reach the jerks in charge here?" Mars glanced over at Uranus, who was bleeding from a large gash over her eye. "If we-"  
"Wait." Neptune aimed her mirror and blasted three more away. "Something's happening. What's happening to the walls?"  
The others glanced around. The constructs and the walls of the lair were become fuzzy and indistinct. A construct leapt at Mercury and, to everyone's surprise, passed right through her! Mercury looked around. "The constructs seem as confused as we are. I don't think they're responsible for this!"  
"What's going on?!" Chibi-Moon cried out.  
_Don't worry, Spawn, it's me_.  
At the nickname, one that only Usagi knew and used, Chibi-Usa looked frantically around. "Did anyone else here that?!"  
Everything went black.  
A second later, they all found themselves in a large chamber. To one side, there was some sort of window that looked out over Tokyo.  
"This must be the main lair," Diana whispered. "How'd we get here?"  
"I brought you."  
At the familiar voice, everyone turned. Mamoru stood there with Luna, Saturn and . . . Usagi?!  
She stepped forward, and it became obvious that it was only her spirit. "I don't have any time to explain. The monster with my body and Daemon will be here any second. We'll have to give it all we've got. Saturn, can you heal Jupiter?"  
"Yes." Artemis slid the larger girl from his back so that Saturn could reach her. It only took a moment, and Jupiter blinked dazedly up at them.  
"Usagi? How'd-"  
"How dare you!!" Usagi's body stood in a doorway no one had noticed. "How did you get here?" It caught sight of Usagi's indistinct form. "You! It's not possible!"  
***  
  
Usagi stood tall, and her aura began to glow more brightly. After weeks of fear, the feeling of helplessness finally seemed to melt away. She was tired of watching this thing hurt her friends, and tired of being its unwilling pawn. "I've come to reclaim what's mine, you monster. In the name of the moon, you're going down." Without warning, she pointed, and a stream of light shot out at the dark Queen. The creature held out the Crystal spear and knocked the blast aside.   
"Everyone spread out! Attack from all sides!" Usagi shouted. "Don't let it touch you!"  
"Stupid fools!" it cried. "You think you even have a chance against me?" The dark Queen spread its arms and an invisible blow struck everyone with fleshly bodies. As one, they all sank to the ground, paralyzed yet again by the vampiric powers. Only Usagi still stood, glaring at her adversary with a look of intense hatred.  
"I won't let you hurt them again." She moved toward the creature possessing her body.  
"Won't let me?" It laughed and swished Usagi's long silver hair. "Ha! There's nothing you can do." With that, it lifted the Crystal spear and hurled it. Usagi held up an arm in defense. She had no idea what effect the powerful object would have on her. True, she was a spirit, but the Spear was made of the most powerful substance in the world. No one had ever been able to discover all of the magical properties held by the Imperial Crystal. She only hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.  
But the spear flew harmlessly by.  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Usagi watched the spear. Understanding struck her like a heart attack. It had no intention of annihilating her, but rather wished to destroy those she loved.  
The Spear soared towards Mamoru, who was held motionless by the monster's power. It intended to kill her beloved.  
"No!!!" Gathering every last bit of energy she possessed, Usagi reached inside for the abilities she had gained in the Hallway of Time. She disappeared-  
-And reappeared in front of Mamoru. Usagi's chest screamed in pain, and she looked down. She had beaten the Spear to Mamoru. She had saved his life.  
She had thrown herself in front of the weapon; the Crystal Spear was lodged deep within her chest. Somehow, her insubstantial form had stopped its thrust. In the back of her mind, Usagi wondered how ridiculous it must look; a weapon sticking out of a ghost. Her breath caught, and she coughed. Blood flecked her lips.  
"Usagi," Mamoru whispered in horror. "No." The other Senshi were speechless.  
Usagi stumbled to her knees, unable to remain upright any longer. _It can't end like this. Can it?_ She felt her strength leaving her body, and her eyelids were too heavy to stay open. Slowly, painfully, she turned to face Mamoru. "When there is nothing else to give, when there is no hope left . . . I love you, Mamochan . . ."  
The world went white.  
***


	11. End Games

Mamoru stared in horror at the spear extending from his Usako's chest. It couldn't be! He had watched helplessly as his beloved threw herself in front of him and taken the blow meant to end his life.  
Instead, it would end hers.  
"No." There were so many things he needed to say. The spear was lodged deep enough that its bloody point poked through her back. If he concentrated hard enough, he could see the rest of it through her insubstantial body. It wasn't possible.  
His Usako was dying.  
She fell, and turned her head so that they faced each other. The effort it took showed clearly on her face. She mumbled something; it wasn't possible to hear most of what she'd said, but the last four words imprinted themselves on his heart. _I love you, Mamochan._  
Her eyes closed, and she collapsed.  
The world exploded before his eyes.  
Mamoru cried out and shaded his eyes from the flare. He could hear the others echoing his exclamation. Had it come from Usagi? He couldn't tell. As the light died down, he uncovered his watering eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to clear them enough to see.  
"Don't worry, Mamoru."  
An ethereal hand touched his shoulder in a brief caress. As his eyes cleared, he looked up and gasped.  
Sailor Cosmos stood before him, the Crystal Spear grasped firmly in one hand. As he watched, she smiled sweetly at him and drew him to his feet. She gestured once, and the other Senshi rose straight and tall, no longer bound by the dark Queen's power.  
"It's her." Daemon's whisper pulled all eyes to him. He now cowered behind his Mistress. "The luminous warrior of legend."  
The creature tried to silence its minion, but Sailor Cosmos spoke over its growl, her clear voice cutting easily through the harsh snarl. "Indeed. Your plans have failed, Daemon. Sailor Moon has managed to awaken me. Now I stand in her place before you, and you stand no chance of survival." Her voice was almost sad, but the steel that backed it promised no chance of mercy.  
She gestured again, and the Crystal Spear melted into the shape of her staff. "You dared to steal Usagi's body. You tried to warp her soul. You corrupted Sailor Moon, and you twisted the Silver Crystal, the universe's purest object, into a weapon of evil. For this, you may not be forgiven." She held the Staff before her, and it began to glow. "Now you must do battle with me, and do not doubt that you will fail."  
"Never," The Queen snarled as it grabbed Daemon and shoved him toward Cosmos. She didn't even flinch, but simply enveloped the vampire within a globe of shimmering moonlight. He never even had the chance to scream; he simply disappeared in a small flash of light. His mistress had taken advantage of the brief distraction to gather its power, and it was possible to see the dark energy roiling around it. It laughed. "Legend or no legend, you can't defeat me. I've waited too long!"  
Sailor Cosmos's ethereal face remained calm, showing no signs of what she was thinking. "It's time to end this. Senshi, focus your attacks on my Staff."   
"But-" Jupiter held out her hands, never taking her eyes off their enemy.  
As the others showed signs of trepidation, Cosmos smiled. "Your attacks will not hurt me. I need your power to defeat this monster."  
The Senshi looked at one another. Saturn nodded. One by one, they cried out their attacks.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"  
"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!!"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!"  
"Chronos Typhoon!!"  
"Space Turbulence!!"  
"Submarine Violin Tide!!"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!!"  
Cosmos's Staff grew brighter and brighter as each attack joined its power. Cosmos herself blazed as brightly as a star, fighting the darkness growing around their enemy. Almost as one, the two combatants pointed at each other to send their energy attacks flying. The dark Queen roared in fury and defiance, but Sailor Cosmos remained silent, a peaceful smile gracing the corners of her lips.  
Twin onslaughts of darkness and light streamed toward each other; meeting in the middle with a clash that sent all but Cosmos and the Queen to their knees. The two stood at opposite ends of the chamber, bracing themselves against the strength of their power.  
Mamoru shaded his eyes against the flares of energy. It seemed that the two were evenly matched; neither side seemed to gain.  
_Mamochan, I need your help._  
As the cool voice echoed through his head, Mamoru glanced up at Cosmos. A single bead of sweat ran down her forehead.  
_I'm not strong enough along. I need your help._  
Wrestling the force of the power that filled the chamber, he fought his way to Cosmos's side. What could he do? He didn't have any special attacks to add to her battle. But . . .  
But he had love.  
Mamoru placed his hands gently on Cosmos's delicate shoulders, and allowed all of the emotions of the past few weeks to well up. The adoration and hope he had felt the night he planned to ask for Usagi's hand. The fear that she might be injured by the first vampire's attack. The consequential worry over the following weeks. And the overwhelming love that coursed through his body every time he so much as glanced at his Usako.  
He gathered it together and felt it flow into Cosmos.  
A smile grew on her face. "Thank you, my love."  
The silver light that shot from her Staff increased tenfold, enveloping the darkness and destroying it.  
The Queen screamed as the power reached it, picking Usagi's body up and flinging it against the wall.  
"No . . ." It gasped as it slid to the floor. A thin trickle of blood seeped from its lips, flowing down its chin. "So close . . . so very close." It's eyes closed.  
Cosmos dropped to her knees. "At last," she whispered. She reached up and placed a hand over Mamoru's as she looked around at the other Senshi. Finally, her eyes rose to meet Mamoru's. "Help me over to the body."  
He knelt and took her up into his arms, and carried her over.  
Cosmos gently placed her palm over Usagi's chest. "The body has been greatly damaged. There are still traces of Darkness inside, and they will not allow her to be healed."  
"What are you saying?" Venus struggled to her feet. "After all this, Usagi's going to die?"  
"It can't end like that, can it?" Tears prickled at Mercury's cheeks as she crossed to them. "Isn't there someway we can help her?"  
Cosmos shook her head slowly. "You cannot. But I can . . ." She looked down at herself. "Sailor Cosmos and Eternal Sailor Moon are not quite one and the same being. Because of our natures, I lie dormant unless there is some battle that she cannot win. Only when she is willing to accept her mortality and sacrifice herself for those she loves, then am I awakened." Cosmos paused in reflection. "It was the only way to protect her from some of the evil in our universe. But now . . . now I think that she is ready. But first . . ."  
She gestured, and Pluto's body floated out from a dark corner of the chamber.  
"Puu!!" Chibi-Moon and Saturn raced to the Guardian's side. The emerald-tressed woman stared blankly into space, total incomprehension in her garnet eyes. The younger of the two Senshi turned, her pink eyes filling with tears. "Sailor Cosmos, what happened to her? We can't leave her like this!"  
Cosmos reached out to the older woman. "Her mind has been destroyed. I cannot heal it on this plane, but I can on another." She placed both hands upon Pluto. "In the dimension of Time, there is a special Chamber available only to those of my blood. Sailor Moon can take her there and repair the damage done. But for now, I can only rejoin my other part, and add my strength to hers."  
She reached out, and Saturn silently placed the Staff, which she had left at the other end of the chamber, into her hand. "This time, Usagi will remember everything. She will have all of the wisdom and power that I command, but she is strong enough now that it will not change her innocent nature."  
Cosmos began to glow, somehow at the same time growing more and more translucent. Finally, when she was but a shimmer of moonlight, she bent over and placed her lips over Usagi's.  
Usagi's eyes and mouth opened, and a horrible scream emerged as the last remnants of the Darkness within her were cast out. Her body lifted to float upright an inch above the ground. Her hair returned to gold, and her eyes regained their sky-blue hue. Talons shortened, became slender human fingers. The black gown was replaced by Eternal Moon's fuko. The ebony wings at her back glowed a shimmering white.  
Eternal Sailor Moon, the real, human Usagi, touched gently to the floor. The fuko and wings disappeared, and her eyes fluttered open. "Mamochan?"  
Mamoru rushed forward as she swayed and lifted her into his arms. "I'm here, Usako. I'm here."   
"Is it over?" she whispered. She frowned before anyone could answer her. "It is. Cosmos . . ."  
Usagi looked around at the faces of her friends, and a sweet smile of pure joy grew. "It's over."  
***  
  
Usagi stood once more inside the Selenity Chamber. Pluto waited just outside; they had discovered that it was impossible for anyone other then Sailor Moon to enter.  
"How do I fix Pluto?" Usagi sat in a cushioned arm-chair and pondered. "I know that this was the place Cosmos meant, but what should I do?"  
The memories of Pluto and Queen Serenity came to her.   
"The Hall can be controlled by your mind alone, if you are strong enough."  
"This Chamber is whatever the Lunarian Queen needs the most. It has the power to be a tiny room or an entire galaxy . . ."  
A vague idea floated in the back of her mind. _What if . . .?_  
Usagi concentrated, and the swirling clouds of moon dust slowly trasformed into a dark, endless foggy plane.  
"Pluto? Pluto, I know you're here somewhere. It's Usagi. I'm here to help you."  
"Who are you?" Usagi turned to face a small child. Her emerald hair and garnet eyes gave her identity away.  
"Pluto? Is that you?"  
The child nodded. "A bad person sent me away. I was afraid, and I hid. Are you going to help me? I'm lost."  
Usagi nodded in turn. "Yes, I'm going to help you find your way back. Are you ready?" She took the little girl's hand in her own, and concentrated once more. The dark plane became a lighter one of swirling reds and greens.   
_This must be Pluto's mind._  
Usagi could barely make out images that flashed past her eyes. Some of them she recognized as more recent memories of Pluto's. An older woman huddled in the center of the space.  
She knelt and turned the younger Pluto to face her. "Do you see that woman over there? That's you. She's lost, just like you, and she needs your help. Can you do that?"  
The child nodded. "She's lost, just like me?" At Usagi's confirmation, she crossed to the woman. "Pluto? Can I come home?"  
The woman slowly looked up at the child. A trembling hand lifted to caress her cheek. The child hugged her older self, and Usagi watched as the plane faded from view.  
"Good luck, Puu."  
***  
  
Usagi left the Selenity Chamber to be greeted with a beautiful sight. Pluto was crying and hugging the rest of the Senshi, and being hugged in return.  
"Pluto!!" She ran to the other's side. "Are you okay?"  
Sailor Pluto nodded. "I have lost a few unimportant memories, but I am essentially back to normal. She placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You have learned all that you need. I am glad to see that you have gained such strength."  
Usagi sobbed and hugged her friend.  
***


	12. Epilogue

The night sky was refreshingly beautiful as Usagi lay her head upon Mamoru's strong shoulder. He wrapped his warm arm around her in response. The two sat on the Tsukinos' front porch, content to sit and simply be together.  
It had been a hectic three hours since Usagi had healed Pluto's mind. The Outer Senshi had taken Pluto home to fuss over her, while the Inners had returned home to face their families, all of whom had by then read the letters left for them. There had been tears, recriminations, and laughter, and sheer relief that the young women had all returned safely.  
Usagi smiled. Judging by her own family's reaction, she knew that it would take a while to sink in. Her parents simply didn't know what to think. Their little girl was Sailor Moon, a reincarnated princess, and the future Queen of the World, to boot.   
But that was something to be dealt with over time. Right now, she just wanted Mamoru's arms around her, and his lips over hers. She turned her face up to his, and he willingly obliged.  
She wasn't quite the same Usagi of several weeks ago. She now had the knowledge and full power of Cosmos within her, and it would be interesting to see how it affected the future.  
Mamoru lifted his face away from his Usako's and gazed into her marvelous eyes. He finally had her back. And now, finally, was the perfect time. "Usako, I have something to ask of you."  
"Hmmm?"  
However much he hated to let go of her, even if only for a moment, he was determined to do this right, so he drew away and knelt beside her. "Usako, the night you were attacked, I meant to ask you something, and to give you something." He drew the tiny ring box from his coat pocket, and opened it. "I've carried this next to my heart the entire time, but I want you to wear it now."  
Usagi gasped as the diamonds caught the moonlight and sparkled. "Mamochan?" Tears fell down her cheeks. She had waited so long for this moment. For a while, she had thought it would never come. But now . . .  
"Marry me, Tsukino Usagi. Make me the happiest man alive. Be my princess, my queen, and my love."  
"Oh, Mamochan!" She threw herself off the porch swing and into his arms. They both cried unashamedly as he fumbled the ring onto her finger. "Oh, yes, yes. A thousand times, yes!"  
As his lips met hers, Usagi felt a ghostly hand caress her shoulder, and she smiled as her mother's voice came to her one last time.  
//May you always be happy, my darling. At long last, you finally have your prince.//  
***


End file.
